Saving Grace
by Silver Elf Child
Summary: Sequal to 'Knowing You'. Wildwing's return to Puckworld may not be what anyone expected. To find out what happens please read and review. The rating may get harsher as the story progresses.
1. Chapter 1 Homeward bound?

Saving Grace

By Silver Elf Child

A/N: Welcome, welcome to my world of of I haven't decided yet. But I do know that this story is the sequel to Knowing You'. Some of you have asked for this and trust me you are asking for it. I hope you enjoy the outcome of my insanity and many months of pondering. I hope the effort was worth the wait and up to your high expectations. You may want to pull out a box of Kleenex and maybe a teddy bear or two. This story will take you for a ride none, or at least I hope, no one will expect. So without further adieu, here is My Birthday um no that's not the title it's oh just go read the top of the page. The title is there. Stupid concussions.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks or related Characters. Pour Out the Rain' belongs to Buddy Jewel, and I Can Only Imagine' belongs to Mercy Me. I do own Terry, Anna, Little Nosedive (AKA Mac), Older Anna, George, Leila, Belegurth, Gormegil and anyone else I happened to forget. God owns me.

Recap: In the last episode, Wildwing had amnesia, met his lovely wife Terry and had two kids. He regained his memory of his old self, but forgot about his new family. Miraculously he remembers bits and pieces of his God that he had grown to love during his brief two-year marriage. With the ducks help, excluding Nosedive, who was against it, he regained his memories of his wife and kids while retaining the memories of who he was. Faced with a difficult decision, Wing stayed on Earth while the others returned to Puckworld. Now that we are all up to speed read on (please).

__

"Nosedive?"

"Nosedive, where are you?" sang a distant voice.

"Come out, Nosedive."

"Darn," the voice tried to sound disappointed. "I guess I just have to eat these cookies all by myself."

The sound of two tiny scurrying feet raced toward the speaker, who is Wildwing age six. The footsteps are followed by the appearance of a two year old Nosedive. He stopped in from of his brother, panting and holding out his hand. "Cookie?"

Wildwing laughed at his brother and his high expectations. As he reached into his pockets to pull out the tender morsel he warned the blond not to eat it too fast or else he would get a sugar rush and his head would hurt. Wing handed the cookie over, but was surprised to find Nosedive was missing. Wing looked around him, holding the cookie out. "Nosedive? Where did you go?"

"I wuv vu, Wingy." Nosedive's voice echoed from the dark abyss that now surrounded Wildwing.

"Nosedive, come back!"

"Bye, bye, Wingy."

"NOSEDIVE!"

Wildwing awoke in a cold sweat. The haunting image of the reoccurring nightmare continued to dance through his head. He looked around his room and recognized it to be the Pond. The good old Pond. That was the only assurance Wing needed to know that Dive wasn't two, he was twenty-one. He was safe from harm and in no danger of being kidnapped.

Wing wiped his brow and laid his head back onto his pillow. As his breath began to return to normal, as well as his heart rate, he pondered the meaning of the dream. He had been having it for years. It was always the same; Nosedive was young and naive, always looking up to him for his every need. Then he suddenly disappeared. Though Wing searched desperately for him, he cannot be found. Sometimes the dream lasted longer other times only up until the disappearance, but he was always left with that uneasy feeling. The feeling that no matter what he did or tried he could never save his brother from the lurking doom.

A scream in the night brought Wildwing's attention back to the present reality. He threw the blankets off and raced down the hall to his children's bedroom. He found Anna sobbing uncontrollably on the bed with her twin brother sound asleep next to her. His sister's outburst and cry of terror, of course, had not disturbed him.

Wing was beside his two-year-old daughter the next instant cooing soothing words. Terry was close behind holding a flashlight.

"What's wrong baby?" Terry asked.

"Don't let them hurt me," Anna pleaded, clinging to Wildwing's nightshirt.

"Who darling?" Wing asked softly.

"The Saurians," Anna wept, pulling herself closer to her father. "Daddy, don't let them take me."

"Shh, shh, no ones going to take you from me. The Saurians are dead and they can't hurt you now or ever. Daddy destroyed them long ago," Wing assured. His confidence was understandable; he had destroyed Dragaunus and the other Saurians before he had met Terry. But his conviction was not enough for Anna, who continued to sob and whimper in fear. Wing rocked back and forth, rubbing her back in hopes to remove the terror bestirring her heart. Terry joined Wing on the edge of the bed, running her fingers through Anna's tangled pale blond hair. Her brother, Mac, moved in his sleep and made an awkward noise that was a cross between a pig snort and someone gagging. The noise drew his parent's attention away from his sister and to his sprawled form.

Terry laughed at him. He was a sight to behold. Sprawling across the bed tangled in his sheets, mouth agape, and hair braided in dread locks, which Anna had weaved earlier that night. Wildwing shook his head and returned his attention to Anna while Terry shut is open mouth and straightened his sheets and positioned him into a more comfortable' configuration. Though she knew that it would do no good, he would just readjust himself as soon as she and Wing left the room.

"I never will understand where he gets this from."

"His Uncle," Wildwing said dryly. "He not only has his name, but personality, AND sleeping habits."

"I love you, Wildwing," Terry said resting her hands in her lap.

"I love you too, Terry."

"Wing, what are we going to do?"

"I'm trying my best, Terry," Wildwing sighed, cradling the now slumbering Anna.

"I know you are, Wing, but these nightmares of hers are wearing me down. I can't calm her when you're on a road trip and they seem to be getting worse whenever you _are_ gone."

"I don't understand how she knows about the Saurians? They were destroyed long before she was born."

"And your stories about Drake Ducaine don't have Saurians in them?" Terry asked bluntly in teasing manner.

Wildwing clutched at his chest, feigning being stabbed. "Oh, oh, you wound my pride. You are an evil wife to abuse me so."

"Stop it," Terry slapped his shoulder. "You'll wake Anna."

"Oww." Wing reached up with his free hand and rubbed the offended spot.

Terry reacted to his cry of pain and rubbed his arm and hand, pleading for forgiveness. Wing forgave her by giving her a sweet kiss.

"You do know that in a few minutes my arm is going to be dead."

"So."

"If I move her, she'll wake up."

"Then don't move," Terry laughed.

"How about you lay down, and I'll hand her to you and I'll climb in on the other side?"

"What and sleep with our children! What a novel idea?" Terry teased.

"What is it with you and the incessant jokes at this time in the morning? Just call it a bonding moment."

"When they are sleeping?"

"Funny, just lie down."

Terry slid under the covers of the double sized bed before taking Anna from Wildwing. Wing got in on the other side of the bed, pulling his son closer to him. Mac reacted by swinging his arms in the air. Wing pushed his arm away and Mac repeated the motion. After another few attempts to remove the flying arm, Terry pushed it onto the pillow, where it rested. Mac just moved his leg instead to lie on his father. Wildwing gave up and left it there. Terry smiled as she stroked Anna's hair. The soothing repetitive motion helped her drift off to sleep.

Wing broke her transcending slumber when he searched beneath the covers for her hand. She snaked her left hand up and under her pillow and resting it on his. He smiled and took her hand in his right. They fell to sleep with the twins between them.

Mac woke to find his parents asleep, holding hands, in his bed. Anna was nuzzled close to her mothers' chest, clinging to her shirt. Mac rolled away from Wildwing, and untangled himself from the sheets and his father. An evil smile had crept across his beak as twisted plots enveloped his mind. Mac shook his sister and whispered her name. She slowly opened her eyes to find her brother sitting next to her, extremely excited about something.

"Go way."

"Lookie. Mamma and Daddy in our bed."

"Weave me wone." Anna rolled back over and hugged her mother again.

"Come on, Anna, let's jump on Daddy."

Her reply was muffled, spoken into her mother's chest, "no."

"Pwease, Anna, it be fun."

Anna looked at her brother, annoyed that her slumber had been rendered fiction. She was not in the mood to fool around, but then again She looked to her sleeping father. The idea was now an enticing proposition. He did always squeal when he was taken off guard, and that was always funny. Anna decided to join her brother in the reckless behavior. She carefully wormed her way out from under the covers and mothers arms. The two, careful not to shake the bed too much, moved to the foot of the bed.

"One," Mac whispered.

"Two," Anna giggled.

"THREE!" The pair shouted, springing forward, falling on top of Wildwing. Wing awoke with a start and gasping for air as his two-year-old twin terrors continued to jump on the bed. The bed shook with tremors of excited exuberance and mirth, waking Terry. She laughed at her children, but the merriment ceased when she saw Wing laboring for air.

"Anna! Nosedive! Stop jumping!" Terry reprimanded, but the pair continued to use the bed as a trampoline. "Wildwing, are you all right?"

Wing nodded, finally getting air into his abused lungs. As soon as he was certain that he would live he tackled the giggling youngsters. He swallowed hard before speaking. "Didn't your mother just tell you two NOT to jump on the bed?"

"Yes, but we want you to wake up," Mac smiled.

"You two know better then to jump on Mommy's and my bed. What time is it?" Wildwing looked around, but he was too disoriented to realize that he wasn't in his room. "Well whatever time it is, it is too early. Go back to bed." Wing fell back and closed his eyes.

"But, Daddy, we on our bed."

Wing sat up again. "I don't care, go back to bed." Again Wing fell backwards and attempted to go back to sleep. Terry had fallen back to sleep moments earlier. This left the twins at a puzzling crossroads. What were they to do? Should they try to wake their parents again? Probably not, Daddy seemed mad. Did they go watch cartoons? Yes and no. They liked to watch them only when the TV was loud. Daddy would be mad if he was woken up by the television. The two looked to one another. They didn't have an answer, so they ran out of the room to devise an end to the early morning boredom.

They found the answer watching their favorite cartoon, Transformers. (What? Were you expecting Bernie the Bear or something?) As the cartoon came to a close, Mac decided that it would be fun to jump some more. The floor was not springy enough, so he settled for the couch cushions. Mac rolled to his side, swung his legs onto the couch and stood up. Anna watched him as he prepared for his first jump.   
  
"Daddy say no jumpy."

Mac ignored his sister and blasted into the outer atmosphere (well in his mind he did). He came down and used the high-backed trampoline again to attempt to achieve escape velocity. It was a futile struggle. Gravity always won. "Anna, play."

"Daddy say no!" Anna folded her arms in defiance.

"Daddy no here."

The temptation was great, but Anna knew the consequences to her brothers' actions. Normally Daddy, as he was now known around the Pond, wouldn't care one way or the other to them bouncing around all over the furniture, though it drove Mommy crazy. But when Daddy was mad, jumping made him furious. He never tolerated jumping when he was mad. Daddy was mad so jumping was bad. But one jump wouldn't hurt if he didn't know about it, would it? Anna swung to her left and pulled herself onto the couch. She struggled to stand up, but Mac's jumping made the task difficult.

Mac descended from the sky once again and landed hard on the cushion, sending Anna grasping for the back of the couch. She had finally gotten to her feet. He came down again and his right foot ripped through the fabric and entangled in the strings below. His upward momentum from his left leg sent him up, but his immobile right leg forced him to remain grounded. The opposing vectors twisted his body and prevented his further acceleration in the upward direction. Instead he accelerated to his right and into Anna. The two collided, banging heads. Anna instinctively grabbed her injured body part and began to wail. Mac, too, assumed the position, falling backwards onto his bottom.

Wildwing sighed in his sleep and pulled Terry closer to him. She opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder at her husband. She smiled, pulled the covers closer to her chin and closed her eyes. She started to drift off again when a tickle in her throat caused her to sit up coughing. When the fit was finished she turned to find Wing still asleep, a smile plastered on his face.

"Wildwing," Terry whispered seductively in his ear.

"Mmhmm?"

"Wake up," Again her voice was filled with seduction.

"I'm sleeping."

"In your children's room." Her tone was serious now. She had hoped to trick him into some foreplay, but it hadn't worked.

"I'm a kid at heart," Wing remarked, with his eyes closed.

"Wake up!"

"Why? It's too early to be awake."

Terry hit Wing over the head with her pillow, thus creating a pillow fight. They never did have civil wars. Whenever a pillow fight was started it usually ended in an all out war and a demolished bedroom. Luckily for the two they were old enough to know when enough was enough, so no one ever ended up crying, except for today. Their joyous battle ceased when Anna came running into the room balling. "Mamma!"

"Anna? What's wrong?"

Anna slammed into the bed and crawled up the side. She found her mother, only by luck, because she was still covering her eyes with her hands. "Nosedive hit me!"

"He what?"

Wildwing sat up, angry that not only had his slumber been disturbed, but also the fact that his son had hit his sister. He could not understand how a brother and sister could fight as much as they did. He and his brother never fought this much when they were older. "I'll put a stop to this," Wildwing barked.

Terry looked up, surprised at his tone of voice. She had never heard him sound so commanding and threatening before. Sure he had the commanding presence and the voice of leadership, but he had never used it before when dealing with the twins' domestic squabbles. Anna shivered in Terry's arms, frightened by Wing's voice.

Wildwing found his son curled up in a ball, sobbing on the sofa. "Nosedive?"

Mac looked up, startled by his father's voice. He too had a shiver run up his spine due to the tone. Wildwing saw the startled expression and the tears streaming down Mac's face, and he immediately tired another approach. "What's wrong, Mac?"

"Daddy," Mac sniffled.

Wing rounded the couch and sat down, holding his arms open to his son. "Come here baby."

Mac did not move, instead he lowered himself deeper into the cushions.

"Come on, Mac, I won't hurt you. I'm not mad," Wing comforted. This seemed to sooth Mac and he held his hands out to his father. Wing took the tiny hands within his and he tried to pull him onto his lap. Mac instantly cried out in pain and grabbed at his pinned leg. "Mac, what's wrong?"

"I'm stuck," Mac sobbed showing Wing his captive appendage. Wing gave a faint smile as he carefully removed his foot from the tangled springs. As he worked he questioned Mac, "What happened, honey?"

"I" Mac hiccuped. "Jumping." Mac wiped his eyes.

"Were you suppose to be jumping?"

Mac shook his head no and shied away. The action hurt his leg and he cried.

"Don't sit back." The words helped Mac understand that he was not in as much trouble as he thought he was. "Will you jump on the furniture any more?"

Mac shook his head no again.

"Good. Why did you hit your sister?"

"I DO NOT!"

"She said you hit her head."

"She hit me, see!" Mac pointed at his swollen lump on his forehead. "She hit me first. Me no hit her!"

"Oh I see. Come on little man, let's go see Mommy." Wing stood up and held his hands out to his son. Mac slipped off the couch and stepped forward and fell. "Owwy!"

"Mac!"

"Owwy, Daddy!" Mac lifted his foot to reveal a cut on his foot and leg.

"Oh, what a small little cut," Wing teased.

"It hurts, Daddy."  
  
"All right, come here." Wing lifted Mac into his arms and carried him up to the bedroom, where Terry had calmed Anna. Anna sat on the edge of the bed kicking her feet. Her smile betrayed the pervious emotion.

"She mean!" Mac accused, pointing at Anna when their eyes met.

"He hit me!" Anna proclaimed to her mother, pointing back at Mac.

"They whacked each other on the noggin," Wing informed. "Mac was jumping and"

"I told him stop," Anna confessed. "He hit me!"

"Anna, are you suppose to be telling Mac what to do?" Wildwing said gently, still holding Mac.

"No, but"

"Who do you tell when he's being bad?"

"Mamma, but"

"Then you are not suppose to be telling him to stop."

"But Daddy"

"Mac, will you jump any more?"

"No, Daddy."

"Good."


	2. Chapter 2 Enter Nosedive

Saving Grace

Silver Elf Child

Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed. It means a lot to me to know that people are still reading, therefore I'll continue to write (until I post Tales of Canterberry'). If you are wondering what that is about check out my bio, then you'll understand, and if not, then I'm sorry.

Nosedive (the one we all know and love) sat up covered in sweat. The image of Dragaunus looming over Wildwing's unconscious form haunted his mind.

"Nosedive?" a weak female voice asked from beside him.

Dive turned and found Mallory lying next to him in bed. Her eyes were barely open as she yawned wide. He wiped his brow quickly and laid down smoothly next to her, keeping his back to her.

"Nosedive?" Mallory asked again, this time in a stronger voice and free of sleep.

"I'm fine, go back to sleep." He was stern with his reply.

"Was it the dream again?"

"No."

"Nosedive Jamie Flashblade, don't take that tone with me," Mal warned.

"I'm sorry, Mal," Dive said rolling over to face her. "I'm just tired, that's all." Dive rubbed his eyes, trying to force the image that woke him away from his vision.

"I know baby, but I haven't done anything to make you mad."  
  
"I'm frustrated, Mal." Dive's hand gestures were wide and arching before they came to rest palm up between the pair. "I thought Puckworld would have been rebuilt by now, but we have barely begun to restore the cities."

"It will take some time"

"Mal, every duck has not yet been accounted for yet!"

"We'll find them, don't worry." Mallory knew to whom Dive was referring. He refused to speak the names of the loved ones he knew were missing. She had tried many times to get him to admit his fears, but he refused to open up to her. She missed the old Dive, the one she had fallen in love with all those years ago on Earth.

"Easy for you to say," Dive ridiculed. "You found your family." Maybe he would talk now?

"Nosedive, they are your family too."

"Yippee," Dive's voice was heavy with sarcasm and dripped with something she could not put her finger on.

"Dive, stop it."

"Mal, they hate me. Your dad and brothers all want me dead."

"Not anymore."

"Oh yeah? Boy has your dad got you fooled. He thinks I hurt you." Dive placed his hand on Mallory's waist and drew her close to his side. "I love you Mal, I'd never hurt you."

"I know, Dive."

Nosedive let his hand move down to her curving hips and he rubbed it affectionately. Mallory moved his hand away and rest it on the bed. Dive would not give up that easily though. His affections never seemed to be easily assuaged. He repeated the motion of placing his hand on her waist, but her hand pushed his away. He gave her a sly smile and placed his hand on her abdomen. She rolled her eyes and her body away from him. His incessant affection made her mad. He moved his hand to her waist and pulled her back toward him. He gave her a passionate kiss.

"Nosedive"

"Yes?" Dive managed to ask between kisses.

"You're trying to sneak out of telling me what's wrong."

"I am?" Dive said playfully.

"Spill it." Mallory was determined to get the answers this time and pushed him away.

"I'm fine, really I am."

"You are laying in a puddle of sweat!"

"So I sweat. I get hot at night."

"Nosedive," Mallory's voice was menacing.

"I" Nosedive placed his hand again on Mallory's waist. "I miss Wing."

"Dive"

"I want him to know in a few months that he's going to be an Uncle."

"I know, and I wish that we were having a boy. I know how much you wanted to name him after Wing."

"Why can't we still name her after him?"

"Nosedive," Mallory laughed. "Wildwing is a boys name."

"I mean Kelly."

"We can name her Kelly."  
  
Dive rolled his eyes. "Kelly is Wing's middle name, Mal."

"Oh I didn't know."

"Yeah, no one knows. Wing hates it." Nosedive laid on his back and put his hands behind his head. He spoke in a far off dreamy voice. "Kelly Marie Flashblade. It has a nice ring to it."

"Dive, no, not Marie."

"Why not?" Dive sat up looking at Mallory. "I like it."

"That's my middle name."

"I know," Dive winked at Mallory and gave her Betty Davis eyes.

"Stop that." She smacked him in the arm and rolled away.

"You know you like it."

"Fine have it your way."

"We'll have sex!"  
  
"No. You can name her Kelly Marie."

Dive gave himself a giant pat on the back and a little celebrating dance. "I knew you'd see it my way. Want to"

"No, Nosedive."

The sound of a trumpet echoed through the quiet halls of the McMallard home. Nosedive groaned at the traditional wake up call. He had endured the annoying horn for over half a year, yet he had not been able to get accustomed to it's rude awakening.

"At least this time you didn't jump," Mallory smiled.

"How is anyone suppose to sleep around here with that thing bellowing it our ears at four thirty _every_ morning?"

"Daddy likes to get up early."

"You need your rest, not that!" Dive flapped his open palm at the door.

"Up and at em soldiers, breakfast in ten!" General McMallard hollered, barging into the room.

Nosedive cringed at his father in laws' entrance. He rolled over to yell at him some snappy insult, but he was gone, quickly as he appeared. "I wish he wouldn't do that!"

"Oh stop complaining," Mallory chided softly rolling out of bed.

"What if we were, you know," Dive remarked unhappily, too embarrassed to elaborate.

"Nosedive, don't be silly," Mal laughed.

"I'm seriously considering getting a lock on that door."

"He has never walked in on us."

"Just watch, one day he or your brother's will."

"What about Mom?"

"I don't care if she came in. She doesn't hate me."

"Your paranoid."

Mallory kissed Nosedive as he headed out the door with her brothers. Today was his first day helping the military collect civilian names and addresses in an attempt to create a directory of survivors.

Their return to Puckworld had not been as joyous as he had expected. The reception that met them at the foot the aerowing was warm, with guns ready and aimed at their vitals. Fortunately for them the commanding officers of the platoon that arrested them was Mallory's brothers' Chip and Mitch. They took them to see their commanding officer, which was Canard. This second reunion was a little sweeter, but hard. Canard noticed almost immediately the absence of his best friend. He looked to Dive and immediately consoled him, telling him that if there was anything he needed that he'd get it for him. Of course Dive said it was unnecessary. Canard's reaction surprised him. He stated, as a matter of fact, "Don't be stupid. You're my responsibility, always have been."

The team debriefed Canard of the happenings on Earth, all except what happened to Wing. Dive had made them promise not to tell a soul, and if it were to be told, he would do it. That of course was easier said then done. Though their departure was on good terms Dive missed his brother terribly and was determined to keep his feelings hid from everyone. Canard understood Dive hiding his feelings and what happened to Wing. He assumed that the second leader of the Mighty Ducks had fallen in battle defending his baby brother. That was the only thing that could explain Dive's mindset. But what confused the heck out of him was how the hell Dive convinced Mallory McMallard, special operative of the Puckworld Military, to marry him. Dive was immature, and Mal strict on order and following military protocol. The two were like oil and water, fire and dynamite gasoline and a match, helium and a spark. They don't mix and should be kept apart to prevent explosions. But here they were, married and seemed to be in love. Through the confusion and puzzlement he was happy. Dive had finally grown up a bit and found love. He was happy for the kid. But there was still cause for concern. With Mal at his side he had everything to live for, but he was being slowly eaten away from the inside.

His personal inner torment increased when his parents and close relatives were not found on the missing persons or confirmed dead lists. Mallory and Canard told Dive that it was good news and that they were still alive. They had to be. Dive agreed with them, but he secretly told himself that the bodies had yet to be found.

General McMallard, after being reunited with his daughter and new son in law, had insisted that the pair stay at the McMallard bunker till they were able to get onto their feet. The only problem with the set up was General McMallard's obvious disdain for Mallory's husband, Nosedive. He would not only treat him like a military recruit, but also overworked him as well. The General's theory was simple, if he was to wear Nosedive out; it prevented him from thinking and then acting out any desire for intimacy with his little girl. The plan was working wonderfully until Mallory noticed a lack in affection from her spouse. Dive would come back from training tired and dirty. He would immediately hit the showers then the couch for a nap. That wasn't what tipped her off. It was the disappearance of his comical nature replaced with a withdrawn and distant attitude that had caught her attention. After a very long and drawn out heart to heart with her father the harsh treatment ceased.

But the damage had been done. The belittling comments, harsh regiment of drills on and off the field and dirty looks kept Nosedive far from Mallory. He refused to talk to her or even touch her. Dive had noticed the change in his father in laws' temperament. It was like someone was holding a gun to his head whenever he spoke to him. His smiles were forced, his congratulations were feigned, and his entire demeanor was an act. Dive felt the betrayal and knew that it was caused by only one person, Mallory. He could not believe that she would do this to him, so he refused her. She had had no right to step into the middle of things. It was because of her talk with her father that the General had eased up' on him. He didn't want things to ease up'. He wanted to die trying. He wanted to gain his father in laws' approval by proving to him that he was worthy of Mallory. He had faced Dragaunus many times and survived. He had helped set Puckworld free. But the General only saw an unruly teenager with long blond hair that needed to learn discipline. Nosedive was bent on proving him wrong. Then Mallory had to go and screw things up!

Canard tried to dispel the idea, but Dive wouldn't listen. Canard finally got through to him when he held up the divorce papers Mallory had filed. Of course it was just a ploy that he and Mal had devised to wake Dive up, but the General thought it was sincere and gloated over them. Dive immediately reconciled with Mallory, and she forgave him, to her father's displeasure. Though the General still rebuked the marriage, Dive's and Mallory's personal lives became better and as a result Mallory was pregnant with their first child. The news of the pregnancy was all it took to bring Dive back to the life of the living. He hit the roof, literally he did and there is a hole to prove it, and celebrated by kissing everyone in the house, all except the General. That display of devotion was what changed the minds of Mallory's three brothers. They were convinced that Dive was the right mallard for their sister.

But like all good things must come to an end, so did Dives new outlook on life. The more he dreamed of becoming a father the more he missed Wildwing and his family. Mallory foresaw this and found him a job with her brothers on collecting civilian data graphics. She thought that it would be good for him to get out of the house and to bond with her brothers.

Mallory's oldest brother, Marvin Chip McMallard, commonly known as Chip, took Dive as his partner to show him the ropes' of data collection. "Think you can do one on your own?" Chip asked after he had demonstrated the basics on five houses.

"This all?" Dive mocked. "You guys make it sound as if this stuff was some horrible task that is going to kill you if you have to do it one more day."

Chip smiled and slapped Dive on the back for good luck. The gesture of camaraderie knocked Dive slightly off balance, but his smile did not fade. "Go get them soldier." Dive headed up the path to the next house as Chip continued on to the next house. Mitch and Magnum, Mallory's other two brothers, were collecting data on the other side of the suburban street.

Dive rang the doorbell and waited for the occupants to answer. He pulled the military cap farther down on his forehead as he listened to the door being unlocked. He took a step back and looked at his clipboard. The door opened and he swallowed the saliva that had suddenly rushed into his mouth. For having spit in his mouth, it was an awkward feeling to have a dry mouth.

"Yes?"

"Hello sir, I'm with the Puckworld military. We are doing a civilian survey to help coordinate the lost loved ones program. I will need to know"  
  
"I'm sorry, but our family is all accounted for. As a matter of fact we are all here today celebrating my father's hatching day."

"I send my blessings, but I'm required to get the names of the residents of each house and other personal demographics."

"I don't live here. I'm visiting my brother."

The mallard to which Nosedive spoke was getting annoyed. He didn't like the military, ever since they dishonorably discharged his eldest son. "May I speak with the owner of the home?" Dive questioned without looking up, continuing to flip through his paper work. Somehow the action seemed to calm his nerves.

The mallard in the doorway frowned. "I'll see if he is available."

In the mallard's absence Nosedive took the time to admire the homes front landscape. It was a lovely home. Large front yard with a white picket fence. The only thing missing was a hockey net set up in the front and then it would be home. The home that he had grown up in and loved. Well the home he remembered. This wasn't that home but it sure did feel like home. The pain of loosing Wing again descended onto his heart and he wished that he hadn't been spared in the invasion. He was startled out of his morbid thoughts when a woman spoke from behind him. "Can I help you? My husband is a little busy at the moment. My brother in law said that you had a few questions, maybe I can answer them for you."

"That will be fine." Dive turned around as he spoke. He glanced up to meet her gaze. It only took Dive a millisecond to recognize the duck before him. He had not expected to meet anyone he had known from his childhood to be alive and well, yet here she was standing before him in all her, what he called, beautiful glory. Her entire being seemed to radiate with compassion and love. Dive's beak dropped, as did his clipboard from his now numb fingers, spilling the forms he was collecting all over the ground.

"Oh my, here let me help you."

"That's not necessary," Dive managed to say as he scrambled to collect the parchment.

"It's all right dear, here."

Dive looked up at the blond woman as she helped him gather the paper. He stopped picking up the pieces and watched her with undying admiration. She looked just like he had always remembered her, though she was older. Dive smiled, watching her move around on her hands and knees. He missed noticing the mallard that had originally opened the door towering over them, glaring down at him. He was pushed aside as the woman's husband came to the doorway. He looked down at his wife and military personal and he too stooped down to help with the recovery process. "Is everything all right?"

Nosedive looked up, scrambling to correct his paperwork and address the newcomer; "everything's fine if this is a bad time I can come back later."

"Later? I bet," scoffed the mallard in the doorway, his arms were now crossed across his chest in a menacing manner. "Why don't you get your business over and done with now so you can leave us alone?"

"I"

"Bro!"

Nosedive turned and found the McMallard brothers racing toward him. Dive stood up, anticipating their arrival, but his foot slipped off the edge of the stone porch and he fell.

"Are you all right?" The blond female duck asked.

"Yeah," Dive squeaked, trying not to scream in pain.

"Whoa, bro, you okay?" Magnum, Mallory's youngest brother asked.

"I'm okay."

"Here, let me help you." Magnum and the husband of the blond woman grabbed his arms and hauled Dive to his feet. The pain was too great and Dive screamed out, falling back to the ground.

The only thing preventing his rapid descent was Magnum and the blond woman's husband. "Put him down, John help me, we are going to take him inside."

"Are you sure it's smart?" John, the large mallard in the doorway, asked. The husband nodded. "All right." John's voice was full of disdain.

The two drakes lifted Dive up; the husband took Dive's arms and John his legs, and carried him into the house. The McMallard boys and blond woman followed after them. Inside the house the family members were crowded around celebrating the hatching day. Dive was carried into the midst of the celebration and placed in a chair. It was obvious what had been injured in the fall, so Dive's leg was immediately propped up and ice was sent for.

"Let's get that shoe off," the blond woman said, getting down to business.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Mitch asked.

"I do have some medical training!" The woman snapped back. "Off with the shoe."

"I was just asking," Mitch shrugged.

As the family milled about and helped when requested Dive looked around at the familiar faces. Tears welled in his eyes; some due to the pain in his ankle and the rest were from emotional haywire. The family assumed the tears were from his ankle. Of course you'd be tearing up if your ankle was increasing in size and people were yanking at your footgear. They finally gave up tugging at his injury and just cut his shoe off his enlarged foot. Who cares about an over priced pair of sneakers when you just found your family!

"You wanted to ask some questions?" George Flashblade asked as soon as the scene started to settle down.

"Oh, yes, um. Where's my clip board?" As the clipboard was being sought after, Dive sat perplexed. What's going on? Why didn't Dad recognize me?

"Here you go son, what do you want to know?" George looked up and quickly moved away from Dive. "Dad, do you need something?"

The ninety two-year-old duck, which was sitting at the far end of the table, had stood up and was walking with his walker toward Nosedive. He brushed George away with the flick of his hand and he came to a stop in front of Nosedive. Dive swallowed hard as Grandpa Flashblade bent down and gave him a hug and a kiss on his forehead. "Welcome home, Divey," he whispered in his ear.

Dive whispered back, "Thanks, Grandpa."

"How sweet, Grandpa gave the army kid a hug."

"I'm not giving just anyone a hug, Wind Shear," Grandpa Flashblade scolded. "I'm hugging my favorite grandson."

"Dad, you're a little confused," George said, taking his father by the arm and trying to steer him back to his seat.

Grandpa Flashblade smacked George's hand away. "Don't start, George! I'm not senile! You're blind! Can't your recognize your own son!?"  
  
"Dad please don't. You know better then to bring that up," George Flashblade hung his head, sorrow evident in his face for the loss of his two sons.

"Open your eyes!" Grandpa Flashblade continued, snatching the military cap off of Nosedive's head. "He's Nosedive!"

"Divey?"

Nosedive nodded to his cousin with a smile.

"DIVEY!" Wind Shear exclaimed, jumping into his lap.

"Back off, Shrill Girl."

"It's, Divey!" Wind Shear said rubbing his head.

"Dive?" His mother questioned. "But you cut your hair," She practically cried.

"Yeah, well" Dive said smacking Wind Shear's hand away and running his fingers through his strands. "The military has rules about how long it can be." Wind Shear resumed her efforts to comb her fingers through his neatly trimmed locks. "Besides there were other reasons."

Anna Flashblade did not wait any longer; she joined Wind Shear in a long warm hug with Dive.

"George, stop standing there gawking and hug your son!" Grandpa Flashblade slapped his arm. Wind Shear stood up and let her Uncle have her position near her cousin. "Yes, Dad."

The tears of joy fell freely. After years of separation and searching the Flashblade family was somewhat whole.

Anna wrapped her hands around Dive's face and gazed deep into his eyes. "Oh baby can you forgive your father and me?"

"What for, Mom?" Dive laughed.

"For giving up hope and thinking you were dead."

"Mom, don't"

"I'm sorry too, Ace," George whispered.

"It's not your fault, Dad. Wing and I thought you two were dead."

"Wing" Anna gasped looking up to George.

"It's all right dear we'll find him too. I will not give up so easily this time."

"What happened to you, Divey? We've looked for you and your brother everywhere."

"Wing and I were in a work camp together. Canard found us and recruited Wing for a special task force."

Nosedive looked around his mother to his grandfather, now sitting back at the head of the table. "Canard found Drake Ducaine's mask, Grandpa."

"I told you it was real."

Nosedive nodded. "He Canard put together a special task force to take out Dragaunus, and he wanted Wing. Wing wouldn't leave me, so Canard had to bring me along. Anyway, we destroyed."

"You?!"

"Well, actually Canard, his team and Wing did. They wouldn't let me come along for the dangerous part. They made me stay in the ship. Wing was afraid I'd get hurt."

"Good." George said nodding his head in approval of Wildwing's actions.

"The team destroyed the Master Tower, but Dragaunus got away so we followed him through this dimensional gateway to a planet called Earth. We almost didn't make it."

"Why?" Wind Shear asked.

"Old Lizard lips released this electromagnetic worm which tried to eat the ship. Canard sacrificed himself to save us, but he gave Wing the mask before he went. Wing got the mask, Grandpa! He's our team captain, Dad!"

"I'm proud of you both, Ace."

"When we were on Earth we were constantly looking for Dragaunus. When we weren't we were playing professional hockey. Our team was called The Mighty Ducks'."

"Original," Wind Shear remarked.

"Shut up!"

"You could have come up with a better name, I mean The Mighty Ducks'? Isn't that kinda obvious?"

"Wind Shear, let Nosedive tell us his story," Anna said calmly. "Besides I think it's a wonderful team name."

"Fine," Wind Shear pouted.

"We were the BEST team in the league!"

"You should have been. You did come from a planet that plays it like drinking water," Wind Shear remarked from the back of the room.

"True," Dive agreed. "But they do have a few good players."

"Okay, I'll give you that."

"We finally did destroy Dragaunus and came back. We've been here for almost half a year."

"It's taken you this long to find us?" Wind Shear exclaimed, appalled by the length of time.

"Well, it's not like they have a phone book up and running. And I was looking, but I have been busy with other military responsibilities."

The McMallard boys all giggled at the connotation. They knew what Dive was up to.

"All that matters is that you're finally home," George smiled. "Where's Wildwing?"

Nosedive looked down to his feet. "He didn't come back." He turned to his mother and buried his face into her awaiting shoulder. "Mom, I"

"Hush, it's all right," She soothed, looking to her husband for comfort herself. George reached over and placed comforting hands onto both of their shoulders.

"But, Mom"

"Nosedive, you can't blame yourself."

The tense moment was broken when Chip cleared his throat. "Hey, Dive, we still have rounds to make."

"Oh yeah, hold on let me get" Dive attempted to stand up, but Chip stopped him with a wave of his hand.

"Don't worry, we'll finish up. Just rest and get reacquainted." Mitch interrupted his brother Chip.

"Yeah, Bro, relax. We'll send for you later." Magnum smiled broadly.

"See you later, buddy. Take care of him for us. We'll be back later tonight." Chip waved goodbye and the three McMallard boys left the house to finish their duty.

More to come just hang on till finals are over (school and the Stanley cup). Please.


	3. Chapter 3 Enter the villian

Bwhahahahaha! I'm back. I'm so evil to make everyone wait, considering the fact that the story is completed and all. But then again it was evil to have my body taken over by bronchitus, bleh! How about you try taking two major finals while your under the weather? To stay some insanity to this chaotic world I decided to post this little diddy for everyone to know how, um, _different_ I am. Sorry, it's the fever talking. I'll quickly post this and then be off studying HIV for the rest of the afternoon. Bleh!

General McMallard knocked at the Flashblade family home and waited for an answer. The door was soon opened by a male duck roughly sixty-five years of age and looked like an older version of Wildwing.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm General Mike McMallard, of the Puckworld military, and this is my wonderful daughter Mallory."

George nodded to Mallory. "Hello."

Mallory inclined her head, but did not speak.

"One of my soldiers was injured here today, how is he?"

"Nosedive? He's fine, in fact, he's my son," George beamed proudly. He had been expecting the three boys from earlier that day, not the General. The unexpected visit from the upper up made him somehow ten times more proud of Nosedive.

"Well, I'll be! You have a fine son sir."

"Thank you, I'm very proud of him. Please come in."

General McMallard took the invitation and entered the home, removing his hat in the process. George tried to take his and Mallory's jackets, but the General waved him off. "We won't be long."

George took it in stride and led the two through the house to the kitchen, where Nosedive still sat. His foot was still propped up and had a bag of half-melted ice lying on top of it. The swelling was starting to come down, but Dive was complaining that his foot was cold and how he wanted to put a sock on. George interrupted his meager whines by clearing his throat. "Everyone, I would like to introduce to you General Mike McMallard and his daughter Mallory."

"Mal?" Nosedive whispered looking up. She looked around her father and gave Nosedive a bright smile and his heart leapt for joy.

"Sargent Flashblade? How are you doing?" The General's thundering voice force him to look away from Mal and to his commanding officer. Dive saluted the General and stumbled over his words. "General? Sir?"

"How's your foot?" General McMallard asked, softer and with genuine concern.

"Better, Sir."

"I'm glad to hear it. I also hear that you found your family."

"Yes, Sir, I did. This is my father, George Flashblade and my mother, Anna Flashblade."

General McMallard nodded to the proud pair.

"And this is my Grandfather, whose hatching day is today. And that's my dad's brother, Uncle John and his wife, who is my moms sister, Aunt Heather."

"Very close nit family?"

"Uncle John and Aunt Heather have been married longer, but my parents knew each other longer, they met in high school."

"George!" Anna gave a startled cry.

"What?"

"Why didn't you offer her a chair?" Anna pointed at Mallory  
  
"Huh?"

"Come here dear, please sit down," Anna spoke to Mallory.

Mal waved her off but thanked her for the offer.

"Please sit down, you shouldn't be standing."

"Here, Mallory, take my seat," Dive offered struggling to his feet.

"No, you sit down, come here dear."

"Sit, Mal, now!" Dive ordered. Mallory reluctantly took the seat Dive had previously been sitting in.

"Nosedive," Aunt Heather gasped. "Don't be rude." She scolded.

"Oh, Aunt Heather, it's all right."

"How so, smart mouth?"

"Um..." the moment turned awkward. All eyes were upon him. "Um everyone this is Mallory."

"We already know that dim bulb. She's the Generals daughter," Wind Shear mocked.

"My wife."

"Your married!" Anna felt a wave of dizziness and she nearly fainted on the spot. Her sister had to help her stay on her feet.

"And expecting?" George said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," Dive laughed nervously and shrugged. "Surprise."

"George, don't look so surprised," Grandpa Flashblade laughed. "I knew one day that I'd be a _great_ grandfather."

"Actually, you already are, Grandpa," Dive commented.

"Nosedive, dear," Anna spoke softly, regaining her composure. "Your wife has yet to bear the child, that is unless you already have a child."

"No, this is our first. I was speaking about"

The room fell silent waiting for Dive to finish his sentence. But the words would not come. He could not let them. He willed himself to remain calm to and to keep his composure. No matter what happened he was not going to tell anyone what really happened. All eyes were now on him waiting for an explanation. Suddenly Dive felt that he was in a room filled with strangers instead of family members he loved and knew so well.

"What, Dive?" he father asked. "What were you speaking about?"

"Nothing." Dive looked away.

"Wing," Mallory whispered, touching Dive's elbow.

"What about Wildwing?" Uncle John asked. "Is he still alive?"

Dive shook his head and tried to hide the tears that threatened to fall. "Nothing."

"Nosedive," Mallory said gently. "Did you tell them?"

"Tell us what?" George asked. He was desperate for information.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Divey, what are you not telling us? Is your brother still alive?" Anna asked.

"I said I don't want to talk about it!"

A dark space ship hovered over Earth's outer atmosphere glaring at the planet below. The helm was manned by a single grotesquely disfigured creature with fangs dripping with green ooze, bloodshot eyes, and gnarled hands. "This is it," he slurred in his husky baritone voice.

"Finally, check scanners for life signs," an authoritative female voice growled. She possessed the same husky rasping voice as the first, but she was definitely a soprano.

"I detect no Saurian life."

"We are too late!"

"Now what?"

"Find out what happened. Send out the drones and scout for information."

"What did you learn today in Sunday school kids?" Wildwing asked, looking in the rear view mirror at his children.

"We made flowers," Anna chimed happily.

"I played with dirt," Mac held out his dirty palms.

"Ewwy," Anna squirmed away from her brother.

"Dirty, dirty," Mac sang, waving his dirt stained hands in his sister's face.

"Daddy, make Mac stop."

"Children," Terry reprimanded from her front passenger seat.

"Mamma, what's for lunch?" Mac asked.

"Are you hungry again?"

"He always hungry," Anna smiled.

"Me tummy growling." Mac looked down at his stomach. "It say me want food'."

Wildwing chuckled. "Yup, sounds like Dive. Are you sure he's not my brother's kid?"

"Wildwing, I would never!" Terry gasped.

"I'm only kidding dear. Oh, listen it's the song." Wildwing turned up the volume on the radio and the family listened to the song.

__

The moment was custom made to order

I was riding with my daughter on our way back from Monroe

Like children do, she started playing twenty questions

But I never could have guessed one would touch me to my soul

The family was quite as the first verse to the song was sang, but as soon as the chorus came on the twins sang along:

She said

Daddy when we get to heaven Can I taste the Milky Way?

Are we going there to visit or are we going there to stay?

Am I Gonna see my Grandpa ? Can I have a pair of wings?

Do you think that God could use another angel,

To help pour out the rain?

Wildwing winked at Terry and sang the next verse. This excited the twins as they clapped happily in the back seat. At the stoplight he acted out the words. This brought laughter to his ears and more clapping, but this time from Terry, beside him.

__

Well I won't lie

I pulled that car right over

Sat there on the shoulder tryin' to dry my misty eyes

And I whispered Lord; I wanna thank you for my children

Cause your innocence that fills them often takes me by surprise

Again when the chorus came on the twins sang out and Terry joined the ensemble.

Like daddy when we get to heaven can I taste the Milky Way?

Are we going there to visit or are we going there to stay?

Am I gonna see my grandpa? Can I have a pair of wings?

And do you think that God could use another angel

To help pour out the rain?

The car fell silent again as Terry and Wing sang together for the third verse and the final chorus.

Well I thought about it later on and a smile came to my face

And when I tucked her in to bed I got down on my knees and prayed

Lord, when I get to heaven can I taste the Milky Way?

I don't want to come to visit cause I'm coming home to stay.

And I can't wait to see my family and meet Jesus face to face.

And do you think Lord you could use just one more angel

To help pour out the rain?

Hmm can I help pour out the rain...

The family finished the song together with their rendition of La da, da, da, de, de, de, de, deee, La da, da, da, de, de, de, de, deee.

"Report!"

"He met his doom on these cliffs. His body, along with his troops, were preserved in the crevice."

"What did you find?"

The disfigured Saurian frowned, causing his contorted features to enfold and indent into a horrifying expression.

"Gormegil, do not glare at me," warned the female saurian.

"Belegurth, I am not your lackey!"

"But an underling, none the less," Belegurth snapped.

"Do not"

"Do not contradict me!"

Gormegil grumbled his discontent under his breath and brought his findings up onto his view screen. "My analysis of the remains indicate that the cause of death was not due to a massive impact, though it did play a vital role in his demise."

"Was his death sudden?"

"I fear not. His remains were closely associated with a pool of his blood, long since oxidized by the environment."

"He bleed to death? Interesting."

"It was a very painful death."

"I'd imagine so. Painful and lonely."

"He deserved no less."

"I agree, but his death must be avenged. Who committed this murder?"

"Who else, Puckworld scum," Gormegil shrugged.

"We cannot take on an entire planet by ourselves. Even if we were crazy enough to, we would die in the act of such a feat."

"We don't have to, there are four ducks on this planet."

"How can four ducks defeat a powerful overlord such as Dragaunus?"

"Three of these ducks are too weak to do the job. The mallard had help. According to recent history records there were originally six, five of which left after they defeated our overlord and trusted troops. This remaining duck is an ambassador to this planet. The other three are his family."

"Family!" Belegurth scoffed with a snort.

"He was the leader of the force that destroyed our Overlord."

"Is he now?" Belegurth mused. "Then he shall have to be interrogated. Make ready! Our day just became a whole lot brighter."

"And his a whole lot uglier," Gormegil laughed which came as a bubbling rumble of phlegm from his lungs.

Wildwing sat on the steps of the Pond, watching his children play on the playground that he had built out of two by fours and plywood. The slide and swings were purchased at a playground store. Anna gave a triumphant call before sliding down the slide and bowling over her brother, where he was standing at the foot. Wing shook his head as they took turns deliberately trying to injure the other. The last time he had interrupted their demolition frenzy, he had been the one to walk away bleeding and they pristine. The amazing thing about the twin terrors was their inability to seriously injure or maul the other.

Wing's com sprung to life, distracting his attention from his children's rambunctious antics. Wildwing, there's a phone call for you. Terry's voice spoke through the com link.

"I'll be right in."

Wing stood up and gave the twins one last look. They should be fine by themselves. He would only be gone a few minutes. They couldn't kill themselves in that amount of time. Or maybe not, they were, after all, fighting for position on the monkey bars as he left.

Mac swung his legs up, hooking them onto a nearby bar, almost kicking Anna in the face. "Me, Tarzan!" he shouted, pounding on his chest as he dangled upside down.

"You dummy."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Anna grabbed the monkey bar nearest her and she began to swing back and forth. After picking up enough momentum, she threw herself at her brother, letting the bar go and body slamming Mac in mid air. She grabbed a hold of his swaying torso and did a few jumping pulls, in an effort to pull him from the bars. He screamed and bit her leg in an attempt to free himself from her clutches. Anna slid from his body and landed neatly on the ground. Her efforts were successful; Mac crashed face first in the tanbark. Anna laughed at Mac as his body collapsed flat on the ground. As he did so he made a funny noise as he exhaled his pent up breath. Mac collected himself on the ground as his sister capered about the playground.

Mac got his bearings together and looked around to find Anna. She was dancing her victory dance at the top of the slide. She always did her victory dances there. Everyone could see her from the vantage point, which humiliated him all the more. Mac turned to the stairs where Wildwing was sitting earlier. He had hoped to entreat his father to right the injustice done him, but his father was absent. He looked down; his spirit broken that he could not find justice for the crime committed against his personage. Then a smile crept across his young features. Justice was non-attainable, but revenge was just as sweet. Instead of attacking straight on, he had another approach. Anna would only slide down the slide if he came up the stairs and get away. She did not dare go down the stairs if he came up the slide. She would wait till he was close enough before kicking him in the face. His smile turned evil. He knew what he would do.

Anna continued to dance on top of the slide, unaware that her brother had run from the playground to the side of the Pond. There he found the sprinkler hose and he turned on the faucet. Mac intended on hosing his sister with freezing cold water. The mortification would be long lasting. He could practically hear her screaming as he doused her. Mac stood up suddenly. He had just turned on the water, but he hadn't turned the hose on Anna yet. That was puzzling. Why was she screaming? He turned to the playground equipment and to his horror saw the reason.

A grotesque figure, which he assumed to be a Saurian, towered over her at the top of the slide. The creature had his hands held above his head, displaying his razor sharp claws. His mouth was agape, deadly fangs exposed within. Anna screamed again as the monster attacked. Mac ran forward in an attempt to defend his sister. As the monsters' arms came down around Anna, she ducked and tumbled down the slide backwards. Mac shouted a victory call, alerting the monster to his presence. He smiled sinisterly and disappeared in a glow of green. Mac slackened his pace, still approaching Anna. She turned and gave him a smile and a thumbs up sign. She was confused when Mac froze in his tracks and pointed at her with a shacking hand. She turned back around just as two giant gnarled hands grabbed her and lifted her into the air. Anna screamed in terror and fought against the vice engulfing her body.

Anna's cry woke Mac from his trance of terror. He knew instantly what to do. Daddy had killed the other Saurians, all he had to do was tell Daddy and Daddy would save the day! Mac bolted to the Pond, the large Saurian menace stalked after him. Mac stopped short of the stair case when a pair of muscular scaly legs partially covered by a ceremonial Saurian sacrificial robe appeared in front of him from a green glowing ball. He looked up and found that the legs belonged to a female Saurian bearing yellow teeth that dripped with envy. "Come here twerp!"

Mac sprang into action, stomping on her foot as she reached down to grab him. She bellowed with rage as he ducked between her legs and ran up the steps to the safety of the Pond. Once inside, Mac did not stop running.

"What's wrong, Belegurth? The runt too tough for you," Gormegil laughed harshly.

"Shut up and get that one back to the ship."

"What are you going to do?"

"Finish up here." Belegurth narrowed her eyes as smoke erupted from her nostrils. She had plans for the one that got away.


	4. Chapter 4 Brain storm

Well, well, well, what have we got here? Another installment? Oh, that must be what this is, the next chapter in Saving Grace'. I hope you enjoy.

Mac ran in a blind panic, hoping someone would help him. They just had to! There always was someone wandering around the Pond, finishing different odds and ends. As luck would have it, or is that bad luck, no one was currently stocking the Pond.

Wildwing casually stepped out of the elevator in the locker room and sauntered peacefully to the door, leading to the rink. A terrified Mac and confused hurried words met him in the arena.

"Mac, slow down. Take a deep breath. Now tell me, what's wrong."

"Anna Saurians got Anna."

Wildwing laughed. "How cute. All right, Mac, Daddy will save Anna. Where is she?"

"They took her. The ugly one took her."

"Hmm Okay Mac, Dragaunus took Anna." Wildwing took Mac's hand and led him up to the concourse level of the Pond. From there they would go outside to the playground where Anna was pretending' to be held captive of the evil Saruains.

"Not Dragaunus," Mac protested. "Another one."

"Mac, the Saurian's are dead. Daddy killed them long before you were born."

Mac shook his head no. He knew what he had seen and they were Saurians_. Why doesn't Daddy believe me?_

The pair reached the outer doors to the Pond and Wing held the door open. Mac refused to leave the Pond, too afraid that he would be captured too. "Mac, Nosedive stop being so superstitious. No one's going to hurt you." Then something mentally hit him. "Why did you leave your sister alone outside?"

"They got her. The ugly one got her. And the big one tried to get me too."

Wildwing sighed heavily. He wasn't getting anywhere with Mac acting the way he was, so he let go of his hand and stepped outside. "You stay here then. I'm going to go get Anna." The door banged shut behind him and Mac quickly locked the door. Wing gave his son one last glance, he was plastered against the glass crying. "No Daddy, don't go. They'll get you too!"

Somehow now that he was outside, Mac's actions and words seemed almost true. The air possessed a different feel. If Grin had been there, he would have said something about bad vibes or unsettled auras. But Grin wasn't there to offer his advice on spiritual sensation. He was on Puckworld, married to Tanya. Wildwing dismissed the ominous sensations he felt and stepped out into the sun. Wing's mind drifted home to Puckworld and wondered why he hadn't just gone home with the others. But then again he knew the answer_. I wonder what Dive's up to right now?_ As Wing surveyed the parking lot and playground, he found it odd how there were no sounds. As a matter of fact the birds had stopped chirping all together. "Anna!"

There was no response.

"Anna, time to come in!"

Again Wing's shout was not answered.

"Anna! I'm giving you to the count of three then I'm going to be mad with you."  
  
Normally this brought the little girl running, but no one came. Now Wing was worried. What if Dr Droid or Dr Pretorious had kidnaped her? He, of course, could handle them, but he had never fathomed the two evil scientists to be bothered with children. Maybe it was a mob boss? Those gangster types would do anything for fast cash. They might be into kid, er, ducknapping. "Anna!" Wing cried again. Now he was frantic, he had to find her! He turned to go inside and ran into something, knocking him to the ground.

"Hello duck," Belegurth seethed.

"Wha?" Wing looked up at the large chested female Saurian.

"Die!" Belegurth raised her clawed hand and drove it at Wildwing's chest. Wing did not have much time to react; all he could do was push himself away from her as he laid on the pavement. His quick thinking paid off to some extent. He still had his life, but her aim had been true and tore three long and deep slashes into his chest.

Wing clutched at his wounded chest wishing that he had been wearing his armor. "Where's my daughter?!"

"With my brother."

"Where is she?" Wildwing's voice was commanding and shrill.

"Preparing to be sacrificed to our gods, Sharku Burz agh Carne Alcar." (Translation: Old Man Dark and Red Glory). Belegurth stomped forward and struck out at Wildwing again. Wing rolled to safety and scrambled to his feet, still clutching his chest.

"I have no idea who you are or why you are here, but I will not let you hurt _anyone_!"

Belegurth laughed an ominous, threatening laugh. "I don't think so. You will pay for your treachery. All debts will be paid for in full. Four of our kind for four of yours."

__

Four of their kind? Dragaunus! Wing realized. "Give me back my daughter!"

"Not until your flesh has been rendered from your skeleton and your bones have been bleached by the sun for eons."

"I will stop you!"

Belegurth chuckled and cast a quick glance to the Pond's entrance. What she beheld only intensified her mirth. Mac had emerged hoping to help his father. "Not today," Belegurth teleported away, leaving Wing at a miss. Then he realized, too late, why she had retreated. She had teleported behind Mac. "NOSEDIVE!" Wing screamed in horror as she reached down to grab Mac. Mac, hearing his father's cry and meeting his enlarged eyes, dropped to the ground and shot himself between Belegurth's legs. Belegurth looked between her legs and found that Mac had jumped to his feet and was making a mad dash for safety. She roared, as she stood upright. She could not let him get away again!

Wildwing ran at her, hoping to distract her attention, but she just swept him to one side with her mighty hand. Mac ran to the glass door and pulled at it with all his might. He looked over his shoulder to find his father on the ground shaking the fog from his mind and Belegurth looming over him. He pulled harder, but it did no good. The door was locked. "Daddy!"

"He can't help you now," she seethed.

"Oh yes I can!" Wildwing jumped onto Belegurth's back and pounded his fists relentlessly into her skull. "Run Nosedive, get Mommy!"

Mac dashed away to find the secret entrance to the base and Belegurth roared her malcontent. As she did so, she flailed her thorn-covered arms in the air. Wing hung on the best he could, but she was violently swinging his body from side to side in an attempt to dislodge him from her back. After a few minutes and to no avail, Belegurth gave one last attempt to free herself from Wing's prying hands. She swung his body in an arch toward her right side. As his body flew through the air she thrust her arm backwards, piercing Wildwing's abdomen with her elbow spike. Wing screamed in agony, releasing his hold on her neck to grab the spike impaling his midsection. With Wing still speared like a shiscabob, Belegurth whipped him forward, releasing his body from the deadly arm implement. His limp body flew haphazardly through the air and wrapped around a pole on the swingset. Belegurth turned from her adversary and back to the child. He had long sense fled the scene and this enraged Belegurth. "NO! You let him get away!" Her accusation was met by Wing's laughter. "That's right, I did." This was not satisfactory. It was an abomination! With her eyes burning like coals she glared at Wildwing.

Wing struggled to pull himself to his feet with the aid of a pole on the swingset. "You will not harm anyone." He fought to keep air in his lungs and to stay conscious.

"Time for you to die," Belegurth seethed, looking at Wing through slitted glowing red eyes. She stalked forward as he clung to the pole. His head was bobbing weakly on his neck like a bobble head doll. She had won. She would dismember his body and take her revenge upon him then his family. She rumbled her triumph. Wing looked up at her when she was inches from him. He blinked back tears as she blew smoke into his face. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I am your executioner. On behalf of Lord Dragaunus, supreme Saurian Overlord, and all of my race that died in dimensional limbo, I sentence you to immediate and excruciating death!" She hissed

"NOT TODAY!"

Belegurth turned to find Terry standing at the doors of the Pond with Mac at her heels. She leveled a puck launcher at the Saurian and opened fire. Belegurth grabbed Wildwing by the throat, lifted him high into the air and with one fail swoop, she chucked Wing at Terry before disappearing in a shroud of green glitter. Wildwing's semiconscious form slammed into his wife and son.

"Wildwing?" Terry panicked, wrestling his bulky form off of her small frame. "Wildwing, answer me."

"Daddy?" Mac sobbed. "She killed Daddy."

"Not yet." Wing murmured.

"Wing, what happened?"

"They took Anna. I couldn't save her."

"Happy Hatching Day!"

Nosedive dodged a handful of confetti and streamers that had been tossed his way as he bashfully accepted his family and friends admiration. The group broke out into For He's a Jolly Good Fella', lead by his Uncle Marland who was drunk and singing off key.

"Thanks guys," Nosedive blushed, rubbing his ears in an attempt to gain some hearing back.

"Come on, Ace, smile," his father encouraged.

"I'm just not in the mood for celebrating, Dad."

"Nosedive, stop wallowing in your sorrow. Wildwing would not appreciate your self pity," Duke spoke harshly. "He'd want you to be happy. After all, you and Mal did just have a baby."

"She had the baby," Dive correct. "I stood by and had my hand crushed as I gave her encouragement." Everyone laughed and Mallory gave Dive a playful swat then a kiss on his cheek. "Besides, I was just thinking how much better today would be if he was here. Not because of it being my hatching day and party and all. I just wish that he knew that he was an Uncle." Dive tickled his daughter under her bill as he spoke.

"I'm sure he knows, Dive," Mallory comforted.

"How could he? We're here and he's there."

"It was bound to happen, Nosedive," Tanya remarked. "Wildwing knew that one day you'd have kids. The decision he made was harder on him then you think it was."

"Nosedive, honey," Anna Flashblade comforted her son by placing her hand on his shoulder. She gently made him face her as she cupped his chin in her free hand. "Wildwing would want you to be happy. Please cheer up. Do you want your little girl to see you sad?"

"No. I'll try to be less of a grinch."

"What's a grinch?"

"Nothing, Mom, just something I picked up on Earth."

"Is it contagious?"

"Wildwing, lay down!" Terry reprimanded Wildwing for the umpteenth time.

"I have to get up. I have to save Anna."

"You can't do anything in your present condition."

"I can try. I have to."

Terry gently, yet firmly pushed Wildwing back onto the medicom bed. "Your not super duck, though you may think you are, but even Superman had a weakness."

"And that is?"

"Little green rocks." (Thanks Becks)

"Terry, do you want our little girl in their clutches?" Wildwing inquired his voice quaking.

"I want her home just as much as you do, but I'm not going to allow you to kill yourself in a failed rescue attempt."  
  
"I will not fail!"

"With help, no, but alone, yes."

"You can't come, I won't allow it."

"I wouldn't know what to do. I meant for you to somehow send word, you have to contact the other ducks on Puckworld."

"How, we don't have any contact with them?"

"Maybe Drake One"

"It's a stupid computer! It can't do anything!"

A strange sound interrupted their argument and the two turned from each other to look at the corner of the room. Mac stood clutching Anna's favorite teddy bear, tears streaming down his cheeks. His little face was contorted as he wrinkled his bill, holding back his sobs and whimpers. As he stared at his parents argue his eyes dilated and more tears came forth.

"Nosedive?" Terry cooed softly.

Wildwing sat up and extended his hand to Mac. "Mac, come to Daddy."

His lower bill trembled violently as he tried to suppress a mournful wail. Not only had he lost his sister, but also he was loosing his parents love. The way they talked, it was as if everyone, including Anna, would die at the hands of the Saurians. "Come here baby," Terry cooed again, holding her arms open for him. Ever since Anna had been abducted he had become melancholy and he refused to speak. He moped about the Pond in a half conscious state mumbling incoherently. Terry hadn't the time to properly supervise her son, not with Wildwing and his injuries. She had nursed Wing back to manageable health, but now he was threatening to run off and battle the Saurians again, alone. Now Terry regretted not giving Mac more attention.

"Mac, come here," Wildwing tired to wave his son to his bedside. His efforts were futile. Mac ran out of the room, dragging the teddy bear by its arm behind him.

Anna felt the hand holding her open and she fell to the floor. She quickly got to her feet and scurried into the corner of the dark cell, where she curled into a ball. Gormegil watched her with interest as she hugged her knees, occasionally wiping away a tear. He visited her several times a day to play' with her. His games always frightened her and left her crying for her parents. Though she tolerated the torture, he was puzzled. She was obviously afraid of him, why else would she shrink away from him when he approached, yet when he probed her with his hideous tools, she refrained from crying out or showing discomfort. It was only when Belegurth, in her lust for blood, rushed the torture did the child cry out in pain and terror. There had to be a reason for her strong will, but what?

Terry left Wildwing to chase after Mac. He had agreed not to wander off' in her absence. The entire ordeal was tearing the little family apart. Wildwing knew that, he could see it falling apart before his eyes. He needed to do something, and fast. Terry was right, of course, she always was. _Oh God, what am I to do? Please give me the strength to face this._

Wildwing sat up convinced what had to be done. He knew the costs and though he did not like it, it had to be done. He had to get Anna back. Wing made sure Terry was out of sight before he exited the infirmary. Now that he was free from medical attention, he needed to find some help. Nothing came to his mind at first. The only person he could possibly think of was Phil. _Not much help there, Wing, buddy ol pal. He couldn't even defend himself from Magic. Magic? Maybe?_

His thoughts were interrupted when a sound came from the Mighty Ducks archive of recovered memorabilia. He opened the case and looked at the treasures hidden within.

"Well hello there, Wildwing."

Wildwing jumped, but composed himself rather quickly. "Hello, BRAWN."

"Why so glum?"

"My daughter was kidnapped."

"Not Anna!"

"Yes, some stinking lizards stole her from me," Wildwing growled. He clenched and unclenched his fists at his side. He released the tension entangling his body and opened his hand with a sigh. "And I couldn't and can't do anything to save her."

"The other ducks can help?"

"How? They are on Puckworld."

"That's why I haven't seen them can you call them?"

Wildwing shook his head no.

"Can you go back?"

"Nope."

"Are you sure you don't have a teleporter?"

"No. It's no use. The team used Dragaunus' dimensional gateway generator to go home. wait a minute, I do have a teleporter. We found it when Dragaunus created those energy monsters. But wait, it was set for the Raptor."

"Then change the coordinates."

"How?"  
  
"I'll show you. Change the coordinates for Puckworld, go back, get the team, save Anna and go home. It's easy as cherry pie."

"But Terry" Wildwing trailed off looking over his shoulder toward the door.

"Tell Phil, then go. She'll understand."

"But"

"It's better then leaving a note."

"Your right. Thanks, BRAWN. I think I will do just that."

Wildwing disclosed his plan to his manager, Phil Palmfeather. The overweight human was not pleased with his goal tenders decision, but something had to be done. Phil had already contacted Captain Kleghorn about the abduction and he in turn had Anaheim's police force out on full alert looking for the child. It wasn't much, but it was all the humans could do.


	5. Chapter 5

Terry finally caught up with Mac and convinced him that everything was all right. Well, she thought she had convinced him. In truth he doubted her words. She had told him that God would see them through, that much he did believe.

Terry carried Mac back to the infirmary to demonstrate to the toddler that he was mistaken and that everything was well between her and his father. "Mac, why do you think Mommy and Daddy are fighting?"

"You were shouting."

"Oh honey, Daddy and I were discussing politics. We aren't fighting. Here, let's go ask Daddy. Wildwing will you Wildwing?"

"Where's Daddy?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Terry kept her voice civil. She didn't want to frighten Mac anymore then he already was. She sat him down and began to search the infirmary.

"Is Daddy playing hide and seek?"

"Huh, yes, Mac, that's it. Daddy is playing hide and seek. Why don't you look for Daddy while I go make lunch."

"Okay."

Mac happily searched the room for his father as Terry ran out of the room. She knew he wasn't playing some children's game. He had taken off to play super hero again, perturbing her all the more. As she raced down the halls she muttered oaths of vengeance and not healing his battered frame when he came home dying.

"Terry!"

Terry looked up as she screeched to a halt. She spun around to find Phil waving to her from a doorway. "Not now, Phil, I'm busy," she growled.

"There's no sense in working yourself up, he's gone."

"Who?"

"Wildwing, he left a few minutes ago."

"If I hurry then I can stop him from doing something foolish."

"You can't help him now."

"What?"

"I told you, he left. You can't stop or help him now."

"How could you let him go?!"

"He went back to Puckworld to get help."

"Puckworld? But how?"

"He said he had a way. He went to get the team."

"The team" Terry let the words sink in. Wildwing had gone home to get the Mighty Ducks, but to what ends? He couldn't fight. Why would he risk his friends' lives in a matter that did not concern them?

/ page break /

Nosedive leaned back on the sofa, a soda, which he sipped gingerly, in one hand and his other wrapped around Mallory's shoulders. Mal sat content at his side, cradling their daughter Kelly. Most of the family and guests had left hours ago and now only the team, Canard, Dive's and Mallory's parents remained. It had been one hell of a blowout and Dive had enjoyed himself after a few good shots and coaxing from his teammates to put the bottle away. He found it hilarious, but they were convinced that he was going to make himself sick on the stuff. He could never get too much of the drink, especially since he had filled the vodka bottle with pink lemonade and added just enough food coloring to make it look like hard whiskey. Now they sat around smoozing small talk and minor oddball topics.

Dive had enjoyed the visit with relatives, but he could only stand them for so long, especially Wind Shear. Man could she get on his nerves! But now with the relatives gone he could relax with his chosen family, forced in the case of Canard and Mal's folks. The small, which this group seemed to be after the others had left, entourage was interrupted by a knock at the door. Dive bid the other's to relax as he answered the door. He was met by rebuttals, but he had found being idle all day to be cramping his hyper energetic style.

Dive opened the door and spoke in an accent accustomed to mountain herders on Earth. "Yaw." The action was suppose to scare away any unwanted sales persons. It usually worked when Dive gave an added facial expression that belonged to an uneducated mendicant. Instead of sending the intruder of his party stuttering backward in an attempt to rapidly depart, he found Wildwing leaning heavily on the doorframe.

"Wildwing?!"

"Dive help." Wing slid from the wall and fell into his brother's awaiting arms.

"Wildwing! Dad, HELP!"

The exclaimed request was unnecessary, for at his first exclamation of surprise everyone in the room had jumped to their feet and rushed to the door.

"Wildwing, what happened?" Dive asked, lowering him to the floor carefully. He could tell that he needed serious medical attention.

"Dive they took her."

"Who did they take?" Dive asked shaking his head. "And whose they?"

"The Saurians. They took her." Wildwing said on the verge of tears.

"Wing." Dive looked at the others, cautious not to hurt his brother by his words. "We killed the Saurians. Don't you remember?"

"Dragaunus, yes." Wing nodded. "But not ALL the Saurians. Two of their kind, one was a female, I don't know about the other; I didn't see that one. They attacked the Pond. They tried to take them, but"

"Terry and the kids?" Mallory asked, alarm cracking her voice, which conveyed her obvious distress over the news.

"We shouldn't have left you," Duke murmured under his breath.

"No, the kids," Wing told Dive.

"No," Dive's voice was barely a whisper. He had never imagined to be reunited with his beloved brother under such ominous tidings.

"Yes, they took her. I couldn't stop them."

"Let's get him inside," George told General McMallard. The two moved Dive aside and lifted Wing to his feet.

"No, I can't stay. I have to go back!"

"Wildwing, look at you," Canard spoke up. "You look like you were run over by a zamboni." He had meant the comment to be a jest as well as a serious comparison. Of course he wouldn't know what anyone would look like after being run over by a zamboni!

"Canard?" Wing squinted at his friend, the sunlight silhouetting his firm frame.

"Do what your father says."

"But"

George Flashblade and General McMallard drug Wing from the doorway to the sofa a few feet away. Wildwing fought their efforts to move him and give him aid. "Wildwing, stop fidgeting. I'm your father and I order you to behave and sit down!"

"Dad?"  
  
"Yes, it's me, now sit."

"Oh, Dad." Wildwing fell into an embrace with his father. He had not imagined on ever seeing him or his mother again after the invasion.

"Wing, please," George begged, trying to make Wing sit on the couch.

"Dad, I I'm sorry."

"Wing, don't be. You haven't done anything wrong."

"I failed." Wing whispered into his father ear only loud enough for him to hear. "I couldn't stop them from taking her."

"Wildwing, your not"  
  
"They took my baby!" Wing's legs buckled under him and his father fought to keep him upright. The sudden weight Wing forced on him strained his ailing back. Dive tried to step forward to help, but Mallory restrained him from doing so. She knew that Dive wanted to help console his brother, as Wing had often done for him, but it was not the time. "My baby girl, they took her," Wing sobbed for everyone to hear.

George, stunned by the outburst, held on the best he could. He gave General McMallard a quick nod of the head and he helped him usher Wing to the intended location. The emotional outburst did not last long, which George was thankful for, but it left Wildwing physically and emotionally drained. It did not take much effort to convince him to rest. As a matter of fact upon being laid on the sofa, he fell fast asleep; giving the others the time needed to sort out his ramblings.

/ page break /

Anna was flung into her cell and her small frame slammed into the wall at the back of the dark cell before sliding to the floor. A green slime mold that grew on the walls softened her blow and helped slow her descent to the slippery floor.

"Watch her, Gormegil. See to it that she doesn't get anymore ideas." Belegurth clutched at her hand and left to bandage and lick her wounds in her private chambers.

"Yes, Belegurth," Gormegil bowed. His sincerity was false and she knew it, for she sensed his smile hidden in the darkness.

Anna looked up at her captors through a swollen black eye. Belegurth gave the child one last disdainful look and left. Gormegil sat on the floor and watched Anna with unwavering attention.

There was no use in crying. The bashing and torture had dried out her eyes long ago. The once happy daring child was replaced with a desolate, despairing, depressed being. But Gormegil saw more. She was still strong. Her courage had not yet abandoned her, nor did her hope of freedom. This puzzled Gormegil. In the past, when he and Belegurth were younger, all it took was one session with their torturing methods and the other Saurian spawn would run away in terror or submit to their demands. But here, with this weak, scrawny duckling of Puckworld descent and after at least a hundred or so sessions, she still did not yield and held on to her futile hope of deliverance. What drove her to live? That was what he needed to know. Then and only then could her truly destroy her!

Looking back, even Dragaunus had found his sisters and his lust for blood and torture out of line. That was why he had sent the pair to further exile. Why would Dragaunus fear them and send them away, but the child continue to endure the beatings, endless ridicule, and inhumane treatment and starvation? A softly whispered song that came from the cell interrupted his thoughts. He looked up and found Anna rocking back and forth, knees clasped to her chest. Occasionally she would rub her battered arms and legs to ward off the chill.

Gormegil shook his head with disgust. She always did this after Belegurth left. She would sing to herself songs of some mysterious being, a father who sacrificed his only son to save those that would betray and slander him. Other times the songs were about a man she called Jesus Christ, her redeemer. The songs always followed with the recitation of some obscure poem- Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed by Your name. Your kingdom come. Your will be done on Earth as it is in Heaven. Forgive all my sins as you forgive those who sin against me. Lead me not into temptation, but deliver me from evil. For thine is the kingdom, the power, and the glory, now and forever. Amen.'

Anna finished the song, but continued to rock back and forth. A single tear escaped her dry eyes and rolled down her cheek. She did not bother to wipe it away, instead she let it dry on her feathers as a badge of honor to remind her that she was still alive and she would be rescued in the days to come.

"Why do you sing?" Gormegil asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"What?"

"Why do you sing instead of cry?"

" Because Daddy says to sing to God in my need."

"What do you need?"

"To be saved."

Gormegil snorted. "You will never be saved."

Anna tilted her head and looked deep into his eyes. "Jesus already saved me."

Somehow her expression and conviction scared him and sent a shiver up his grotesque misshapen spine.

/ page break /

Wildwing awoke four hours later. His mother sat in a chair next to the couch, on which he laid, and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Mom?"

"Hi baby."

"How'd I? Where's Dive?" Wing sat up with amazing speed, but a hand prevented him to come to a full upright position. The hand gently pushed him down back to the couch. "Shh, lie down."

Wing looked up and to his right, his father's hand braced him against the couch. His gentle smile calmed him. Wing relaxed a bit until memories of the fight with the female Saurian entered his mind. "Where's Nosedive?" Wing cried out, sitting up again.

"He's fine dear," his mother assured. "Lay down."

"But"

"Do as your mother says," George scolded gently. Wing looked back up at his father and found Dive standing next to their father, behind the couch.

"Nosedive! Your hair!" Wing again attempted to sit up, but his fathers firm hand pressed against his chest refrained his body upward motion.

"Oh, yeah, well you see" Dive nervously ran his fingers through his hair before massaging his neck trying to find the right words.

"You cut it!"

"Had to. The General disapproves of long hair. He said that it made me look like a girl." Dive blushed.

"But you never have had your hair cut."

"I know. I hated to see it go."  
  
"I like is short," Mallory remarked stepping up beside Dive and running her fingers through the neatly trimmed locks.

"But, Mal."

"Stay still, Wildwing," his mother reprimanded. "You need some rest."

"I can't rest. I have to save Anna."

"Anna?" George gave a perplexed expression.

"My little girl," Wildwing explained looking to his father then his mother who had joined him to his left side.

"You named your daughter after your mother?" George asked, looking to his wife.

"Uh yeah. I guess I did, didn't I?"

Wing felt Mallory touch his arm, and he assumed that she had taken his mother's seat. He ignored her efforts to snare his attention. Wing was struck by the fact that his parents had survived the invasion and were still together, and healthy of all things. Mallory continued to move his arm about and formed it into a cradled position. He let her have her way with his arm. He had so many questions that needed answering, like how his parents had survived. What happened to them? Why was he in different clothes then when he had come in? But most importantly, what was that weight Mallory just placed in his arms? Wing looked down to find a tiny infant nuzzled safely against his chest. Mallory kept her hand protectively behind the child's head incase anything did happen.

"Wha?"

"Wildwing," Mallory began. "We, Nosedive and I, would like you to meet your niece, Kelly Marie Flashblade." The smile on her face was golden, as was Dive's. Wing looked over his shoulder to find Dive leaning against the arms rest of the couch looking down at the pair and making faces at his daughter.

"Niece? Kelly?" Wing asked, unable to comprehend.

"Yup. You're an Uncle!"

"Why Kelly?"

"Dive wanted to name our first child after you, but"

"But what?"

"She wasn't a boy. I thought it would be strange calling our girl Wing, so we had to go with your middle name." The smile now on her face was full of mischief.

"You didn't have to"

"We did, Wing," Nosedive interjected. "We had to. Isn't she pretty." Dive puffed out his chest, as any proud father would do.

Wing smirked. "Thank God she got her mother's looks."

Nosedive frowned and let his chest fall as everyone in the room laughed. The sound shocked Wing. He looked up to find the entire team, including Canard, gathered round.

"'Bout time you woke up," Canard quipped playfully sitting on the edge of the couch at Wing's feet.

"Canard?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out."

"Comical."

"How ya feelin'? While you slept Tanya patched you up. Hope you don't mind?"

"Not at all. Thanks." By now Wing's parents had moved away and let the team rally around their leader.

"Now do you mind telling me, I mean us, what's this crud about Saurian's abducting your daughter?"

"There were two of them. They took Anna and tried to take Mac."

"Mac?" Nosedive asked, taken aback by the name.

"I know. I know, he's named after you, but I didn't have the heart to call him Dive. There is only one Dive and he's you. Besides I didn't want him to take after you in too many ways." Wing quickly added under his breath, "though it appears I might be wrong on that."

"Gee thanks bro." Dive patted Wing's back. It had appeared that Dive had missed the last dig.

Wildwing turned his attention back to the team and disclosed the situation. He told of how Mac was terrified and how he had been injured. The story did not set well with any of his comrades; as a matter of fact it enraged each and every one of them. But the conclusion had already been made long before Wing had awoken. Their minds were set. They would go back to Earth and save Anna from the Saurian menace and destroy them once and for all! Wing was surprised that they were ready to go. They had made preparations as he slept. All that was left was to say their good byes and they would be off.

Wing first turned to Mallory and safely returned the charge he held tenderly. He gave her a hug and cupped her chin with his hand. "Take care, Mal."

"You too," She said softly.

"Is it all right if I give my sister in law a kiss goodbye?"

Mallory nodded her approval and he kissed her cheek. He smiled once more and moved on to the next person on his list of farewells. "If you don't come back I'll personally hunt you down, Wing," she threatened good naturally.

"Only if you promise to take care of yourself and this cute little one," Wing said walking back.

"I mean it, Wing. Take care of yourself. It was hard on Dive to loose you twice. I don't think he can handle it another time, especially if it is permanent."

"I promise you, Mal, this will be the last time. I intend to return to Puckworld with Terry and the kids as soon as this is all over. One favor?"

Mallory nodded.

"Don't tell Dive yet. I kinda want it to be a surprise."

"My beak is sealed."

Wing stepped closer, touching Mallory's arm. He tickled Kelly under her chin as he rubbed the end of his beak against hers. "You be good till I get back to spoil you rotten." Mallory playfully slapped his arm and gave him a warning glare. He smiled and gave a sigh. "It seems just like yesterday Anna and Mac were that small. Where does the time fly?"

"South for the winter."

"I guess so."

Wildwing left Mallory's side to say goodbye to his mother. The pair embraced and Anna Flashblade gave her eldest son a kiss on the cheek. "You look so much like your father. But I'm glad you got your mother's sense."

"Oh, Mom," Wing blushed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Take care of him and your brother for me."

"Huh?" Wing turned around and found both his father and brother prepared to come with him. George Flashblade stood near his gear as Dive said goodbye to his wife and daughter.

"Where do you think you are going?" Wing asked harshly storming up to Dive.

"With you."

"No you're not! You have to stay here." Wing pointed angrily at the floor and stomped his foot in emphasis. "I won't allow you to come, not this time." Wing shook his head from side to side and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Wing," Dive said empathetically touching his brother's elbow. When Wing finally stopped shaking his head no and opened his eyes, Dive held him pinned under his gaze. "The Saurian's kidnapped my niece and if _anyone_ messes with my family, they mess with me. Like it or not I'm coming. I know you'd do the same if Kelly was in danger."

"But, Mal Kelly." Wing pointed at the pair. For some reason Mallory seemed vulnerable to him. Even though he knew that she was a seasoned warrior and well equipped to defend herself, Wing found that the image of her as a mother made her weak, needing Dive's protection.

"I want to come too, Wing. But Dive won't let me." Mallory glared at Nosedive's back. Wing saw Dive grimace at her hard words, but it did not deter him from forbidding her coming on the mission. "But you understand, don't you?" Mallory's words were softer, more carrying, as she rocked Kelly in her arms. "Dive and I have discussed this. He's going back to help you, while I stay here with your mom and Kelly."

"Dad?" Wing turned to his father, imploring the two to see reason. "Talk some sense into them. Dive has to stay here."

"Your brother is right, Wing, Flashblade's stick together. And if _anyone_ _dares_ to hurt one of us, the rest will fall upon them with an everlasting revenge." George's eyes lit up with a fiery fury as he spoke.

"But"

Wing looked to the team, but none objected to Dive's plans.

"Let it go buddy," Canard said, placing one hand on his friends shoulder. "He's too stubborn to listen to reason, you know that."

"Canard, stop him," Wing begged, but his pleas were met by a mere shrug. Wing tired one last time, but the team refused to hear his rebuttals. They locked arms, held tight, and Duke activated the teleporter, leaving Anna Flashblade and Mallory holding Kelly alone in the once crowded Flashblade home. The two looked to one another, too afraid to speak their fears; they started to clean the home, anticipating their return. Mallory watched silently for a minute said a quick prayer for the safe return of husband, friends and family.


	6. Chapter 6

Terry paced the rec room nervously. It had been a week since Wildwing had up and vanished. Phil had tried many times to comfort her, saying that Wing had gone back to Puckworld for help. But how could that have been. He didn't have a dimensional gateway or a teleporter. Besides if he had gone back, shouldn't he have been back by now? Phil was wrong, Wildwing ran out to save the day, and no doubt his body was decomposing in a ditch somewhere. The thought disturbed her and she tried to shake off her melancholy self-pity and irritation of not knowing. Why did she have to marry the most frustrating man in the universe!

"Mamma?"

Terry, startled out of her quiet thoughts by her son's timid quiet concerned voice, turned to face him. He was standing on the couch, leaning on the back watching her pace. "Yes, Baby."

"Can I help Daddy find Anna?"

Terry smiled fondly at his innocents. "Of course you can," she replied touching his cheek tenderly.

"Okay." Mac jumped off the couch and ran out of the room. With a heavy heart, Terry watched him go. He was so much like his father. She didn't have the heart to tell him that his father was not coming back and that Anna was probably lying dead next to him in some shallow grave. Terry flopped down on the couch, covering her face with her hands. She didn't care if Mac came back and found her like this, she couldn't stand it any longer. She had to cry. And cry she did. When the sound of the door to her left opened she ignored it. _Phil no doubt_. But wait, there were more then one set of footsteps. Terry looked up and dried her tears quickly when she found Wildwing leading the Mighty Ducks. "Wildwing!" Terry was off the couch the next instant, rushing to his side and his welcome arms. He gathered her close and gave her a kiss, sealing the fact that he was not an illusion. "Where have you been?"

"I went back to Puckworld. Didn't Phil tell you? I asked him to"  
  
"He told me."

"Terry," Wing laughed. "I had to get help. Even you said so."

"I know I did" Terry backed away, ashamed for doubting Phil, then she realized something pivotal. "Finally you started listening to reason."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. You have had me worrying for over a week!" Terry scolded.

"Don't be absurd, Terry. I've only been gone six hours."

"Wildwing Flashblade, don't patronize me. You have been gone for over a week!"  
  
"A week?" Wing pondered in dumbfounded mystification. How could time have passed that fast? "Tanya?"

"It is possible that time is faster here then Puckworld. It does explain why little progress has been made in Puckworld's restoration."

"Wait!" Nosedive came forward. "How long have we been gone?"

"About two and a half years, why?"

"Two and a half years!"

"Yeah," Wildwing shrugged.

"I'm ready, Mamma."

The group of ducks turned to the little voice off to their right and found Mac dressed in his torn blue jeans, white T-shirt with the Mighty Ducks logo on the front, and a coiled rope crossing his chest from shoulder to hip.

"Mac, what are you doing?" Terry laughed.

"I'm gonna help Daddy save Anna." Mac stepped forward, tripping on the rope. He did a superb face plant, but did not cry out. Wing quickly rushed to his aid, holding back mirth, he helped unravel the toddler from the mess of ropes.

"Ah, that's really sweet honey, but you're a little too young for fighting Saurian's."

"But Mommy said I could help you."

"Well you could help me by monitoring Drake One for energy signatures."

"Okay!" Mac dropped the end of rope he had been fiddling with and raced to the computer room to perform his duty.

"Wait! Mac, come back!"

/ page break /

Gormegil stalked the ship in search of Belegurth. He had finally come to the realization that no amount of torture was going to force the child to bend to their will. Her faith was disgustingly strong. She would never yield to them so long as she had a god to call upon in her need.

"Gormegil! What are you doing here? You are suppose to be watching the prisoner."

"You will never break her."

"She will break, they always do."

"She will not. If she was going to, she would have done so by now."  
  
"And how can you be so sure?"

"I've watched her, analyzed her. She thinks her god will save her."

"What do you suggest then, dear brother?" Belegurth was tired of his belligerence toward her. His actions were on the verge of mutiny, but she knew that he would not dare to challenge her. Not now anyway.

"Attack her mind. Give me some time with her to enter her mind and destroy her from within."

"The powers of our ancestors are useless!"

"That is where you and Dragaunus, are wrong. Firepower may kill an enemy's body, but to destroy their mind destroys their soul. You want revenge, as do I, but to really enjoy it we must not only take their lives, but their souls as well."

"Very well, amuse yourself. Play with her mind."

"I will," Gormegil sneered. "But do not interrupt me. To get the full force of my effects I need you to stay silent."

"I already gave you permission to dabble in sorcery. Do not ask more, least I revoke my leniency."

Gormegil bowed and drug his misshapen form from the room. _One day, you will regret belittling me, Belegurth. You may be Dragaunus' daughter, but I am his son. Your strength is more then what I can handle, but your mind is, after all, that of a female._

/ page break /

The Mighty Ducks spent a week looking for clues and scanning for Saurian energy signatures. They came up empty with every attempt. At this rate they would be stuck on earth another three or four years and this thought intensified Wildwing's apprehension and impatient mind. Dive had noticed at how uncheerful his nephew was, and his melancholy only increased with Wing's shortening temper. Mac had now resorted to hiding in his room and refusing to speak with anyone, but his Uncle Dive. Somehow Dive made him feel better. Maybe it had to do with the bloodline, but mainly it was because Dive refused to push Mac into talking. Instead the two would sit and color in silence for hours.

Wing noticed the time Dive spent with Mac. His heart was pained by it for two reasons. One, he should have been the one to be with his son, not Dive, and two, Dive needed to be with Mallory and Kelly on Puckworld. A father's place was with his family, not on some desolate planet waiting for the enemy to make a move. Wing paced the rec room with unease. How did he ever lead this team before? The responsibility, the pressure to never make a mistake, the feeling of dread, and self-doubt caused his internal turmoil. If only if only he had gone back if only he could relive his life if only

"Wing."

Wildwing spun around and found his brother, Nosedive, holding Mac's hand and a packet of papers. Mac kept his eyes on the floor and he was rolling a stone' with his foot. It looked like he had been caught red-handed stealing a cookie. "What's wrong?"

"I think you need to look at these." Dive handed him the pack of papers and waited for a response. Mac cringed as his father took the compositions. Wing inspected the documents one at a time. The pages had been inscribed with color crayons and depicted images of Anna abused and forgotten in a Saurian prison. "Where did you get these?" Wing growled.

"I sowwy, Daddy," Mac shrank away from Wing's menacing look. The look increased and Mac hid behind Dive's legs for protection.

"Why would you do something like this?! Do you have any idea" Wing gauged his son. The terrified expression and silent whimpering told him that he was not going to get anywhere. Wing turned his fury on his brother instead. "Why did you bring these to me?"

"Wing, hold on a second."

"No you hold on. This is is" Wing waved the pictures in the air. "Is disgusting in every sense of the word. How could you encourage him to draw pictures like these!"

"I didn't."

"Nosedive," Wing's voice was cold and hard as steel. "A two year old knows nothing of violence and rape."

"He drew them before I got to Earth. He's been stockpiling them in his room. You've just been too blind to see."

Wing's eyes flew open. "Blind! How dare you! If you knew half the things I have had to deal with these last few weeks"

"Wildwing." It was Canard. He had overheard the conversation and now stepped in to dissuade the conflict before Wing would say something he would live to regret. "We all know what you're feeling. You want Anna back. But you forget that you have other responsibilities here."

"Like?" Wing's voice was colder then a penguin after swimming in the Arctic Ocean.

"Like your son."

Wing turned to look at Mac. He was still trembling behind Nosedive, clinging to his pant legs. Wing shook his head, Dive and Canard thinking they finally reached him. "He's just a kid. He has no idea what these pictures mean." The hope that quickly came to the pair left in an instant.

"Wing, he can see her in his dreams. He told me."

"How?"

"I don't know, but he sees her. He knows where she is."

"Wildwing!" Tanya exclaimed, rushing into the room.

"What!"

"The Saurian's broke their silence. They sent us a message."

"Well what did it say?"

"It said that if you want to see Anna again that we are to meet them at a steel mill on the outskirts of town tomorrow evening, alone"

"It's a date," Wing said with a curt nod.

"Wing, ever heard of the phrase trap'?" Dive asked.

"Nosedive, don't start." Wing slapped his son's illustrations into Dive's chest as he exited the room, "do me a favor and burn these."

Mac stood glued to his spot weeping. Dive stooped down to calm him, but there was no use consoling the child. All he wanted was his father, and his father had emotionally abandoned him. Dive knew he couldn't do anything to help him, but he tried. Mac pushed him away and whimpered Daddy'. Wing stopped just short of the exit and turned to see Mac watching him, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Mac, stop crying."

"Daddy"

"Dive, stop him."

"I can't."

"Don't go, Daddy. They plan kill you."

"Mac, stop it."

"Wing, listen to him! He knows what he's talking about."

"No bring Anna."

Wing turned back to the doorway and thought out loud. "We are going to need more help. I'm going back to Puckworld to get Mal and her family. Maybe the General can enlist a few troops to"  
  
"You can't." Tanya's words cut his visions to shreds.

"What did you say?"

"You can't."

"Why not?"

"Because if you do you can't come back. The teleporter will only work one more time."

"But"

"The power is almost depleted. It only has enough power to take one last trip, and that's our trip home."

"Great!" Wing threw his arms into the air. "Now what are we going to do?"

"Wing, take care of your son. I'll come up with a plan." Canard decided that it was time that Wing was relieved of command, no matter how much he hated to do so.

Wing's jaw dropped. Did Canard just do what he thought he did? He was relieving him of command? _How dare he!_ Wing's mind exploded. _It was his fault that I ended up with the mask and into this predicament. Where does he get off AHHH! _ He couldn't bare it any longer. He had to get out of the room before he killed his best friend. Wing stormed back over to Dive, grabbed Mac roughly by the arm and drug him out of the room. The others heard Wing shouting at the boy to shut up, and Dive attempted to go after him.

"Leave him, Dive."

"Canard"

"He won't hurt him, and if he does I'll hurt Wing."

/ page break /

Mac struggled to free himself from his father's massive grip. Wing had to stop when Mac fell to the ground and was being dragged behind. "Mac, stand up. Stop crying!" Wing released Mac's arm and got into his face. "What's wrong with you? Why are you being such a brat?" Wildwing raised his hand to smack him, but he did not make a move. Instead, all he could do was watch Mac run away, crying. Wing looked at his raised hand and he flinched. _What am I doing?_

Wildwing followed after Mac; he had to apologize. That was if Mac was willing to hear the apology. He was hiding under a pile of blankets on his bed when Wing found him. "Mac, honey, please Daddy's sorry. Come here. Please."

Wing saw the covers move back and forth as Mac shook his head no.

"Please, baby. I'm sorry. Really I am. I" Wing frowned. His meager attempts to rectify his misplaced temper were undeniably preposterous. No amount of tender consoling words could heal the damage his sharp tongue had inflicted. He was hurting from Anna's abduction, but so was Mac. Why hadn't he seen it before? The signs were all there. Wing sighed heavily. There was no time like the present to beg forgiveness. He said a silent prayer and went to sit on the bed. Mac scooted away, but Wing closed the distance between them. He wanted to pull Mac into his arms and kiss away all his fears, but that was not a possibility at the moment. So instead he would use another tool of the Lord's song.

"_I can only imagine_," Wing sang softly. "_What it will be like when I walk by your side. I can only imagine. What my eyes will see when your face is before me? I can only imagine. I can only imagine_." Wildwing smoothed out the covers and waited for Mac to appear. When he didn't move he went on to sing the song's Chorus. "_Surrounded by your glory, what will my heart feel? Will I dance for You, Jesus, or in awe of You be still? Will I stand in Your presence, to my knees will I fall? Will I sing Hallelujah', will I be able to speak at all? I can only imagine_."

A small smile dared to dance across his face when he felt the bed move. He quickly wiped it away and continued to sing softly. "_I can only imagine_."

Mac crawled out from under the covers and crawled over to Wing. He sat down and looked up at his father with sparkling blue eyes. Wing smiled at him and gently lifted him into his arms. He cradled him in the crook of his arm and rocked him back and forth all the while he sang Mercy Me's' I Can Only Imagine'. "_I can only imagine, when that day comes and I find myself standing in the son. I can only imagine, when all I will do is forever, forever worship You. I can only imagine. I can only imagine_."

Terry walked in and found Wing holding Mac. His eyes were starting to droop as Wing sang the twice-repeated chorus of the song, but he refused to drop off to sleep. Somehow, even though she had been told of his harsh words earlier that day, she knew that things were going to get better. "_I can only imagine, when all I would do is forever, forever worship you. I can only imagine._"

/ page break /

"I can only imagine, when all I would do is forever, forever worship you. I can only imagine," Anna whispered the final line to her favorite song. She loved the original artist's version, as well as her dad's. For some reason she thought she heard him singing it. Oh if only she was in his arms right now, listening to him croon.

"What is she doing?" Belegurth inquired of Gormegil.

"Praying to her god?" he shrugged.

Belegurth spat at the word. "Rubbish! What can a god do?"

"Save her supposedly." That was all he had gotten out of her from his mind probes. The images he found were warm nurturing comforting. He had never felt feelings of love, devotion or peace before. These emotions and feelings were greek to him. How could he understand them with a heart full of hate?

Belegurth, not knowing what her brother pondered and kept him composed, lashed out. Her eyes narrowed to burning slits as she glanced from her brother to the child. _How dare she defy me? _ A sudden furry erupted in her body and she wanted to demolish all in the room. She stepped up to Anna's cage and viscously shook the locked door, nearly ripping it from its hinges. "Stop that!"

"Jesus, help me"

"Don't call upon your god! It can't hear you and you will NEVER be saved!"

Gormegil pulled Belegurth away from the cell as Anna withdrew farther into the shadows in an attempt to avoid the shower of acidic Saurian saliva. Anna wiped the moisture from her bare shoulders with repugnance, but she couldn't hide the shiver up her spine inspired by her captor's next words.

"You will die alone! No one cares about a measly whiny brat like you!"

Gormegil stood back and watched. _Maybe you don't care, dear sister, but her family does and I_. The last confession confused himself. What was he thinking?

"Daddy Father"Anna pleaded looking up with her hands folded in prayer. "The Lord is my light and my salvation- whom shall I fear? The Lord is the stronghold of my life- of whom shall I be afraid? When evil men advance against me to devour my flesh, when my enemies and my foes attack me, they will stumble and fall. Though an army besiege me, my heart will not fear; though war break out against me, even then I will be confident. One thing I ask of the Lord, this is what I seek: that I may dwell in the house of the Lord all the days of my life, to gaze upon the beauty of the Lord and to seek him in his temple. For in the day of trouble he will keep me safe in his dwelling; he will hide me in the shelter of his tabernacle and set me high upon a rock. Then my head will be exalted above the enemies who surround me; at his tabernacle will I sacrifice"

"You are our sacrifice!"

Anna's voice shook as she spoke again, but she would not be detoured from finishing her prayer, "I sacrifice with shouts of joy; I will sing and make music to the Lord. Hear my voice when I call, O Lord; be merciful to me and answer me. Do not reject me or forsake me, O God my Savior. Though my father and mother forsake me, the Lord will receive me."

Belegurth smiled at the words my father and mother forsake me'. _So Gormegil has gotten to her. I will let him continue. When her father does find her, she will be nothing less then a husk of what she once was._

"Do not turn me over to the desire of my foes, for false witness rise up against me, breathing out violence. Wait for the Lord; be strong and take heart and wait for the Lord."

"Is that all?" Belegurth taunted. "Come, cry to your father. He can't save you!" Anna's head fell to her chest as she continued to whisper her prayers of deliverance, or early death.


	7. Chapter 7

Wildwing's eyes opened in a flash. Mac rested soundly against his chest, undisturbed by his fathers startled movements. The images that had sprung his body into motion still haunted him. How could they have been so vivid? Why was this happening? Wing looked down at Mac and could see the strain of tension on his face. He whimpered his sister's name and Wing knew that he had seen the same thing he had. Anna, a prisoner in the Saurian prison cell, singing herself to sleep and praying for deliverance. "Hold on baby," Wing whispered. "Daddy's coming to get you."

Wildwing laid Mac on the bed and covered him with his blankets. The vision had made it clear. He could not wait till the appointed rendezvous, he had to get Anna back, and now!

Wing headed from Mac's room to the command center. He knew that the team would be assembled there working on a plan. He was right. Wing found Canard leaning forward, back swayed as he pressed against the control panel and looked up at the massive computer screen. Tanya sat in a chair and monitored the schematics as they came up. Canard studied them religiously as well. Duke paced behind the pair, hands clasped behind his back, lost in thought. Wing's father stood in the background-watching Canard carefully as he silently devoured what Canard was saying.

"Wait go back what's that there?"

"That's a utility shed."

"Hmmm. What were the coordinates for the rendezvous?"

Tanya highlighted the area on the map. Canard tapped the end of his bill with his right index finger before he spoke. "This is bound to be a trap, no doubt. Look at that lay out. Those stinking lizards chose the perfect place to sabotage our plan of rescue. So just to even the odds a bit, I think we should set up a watch over here and here," Canard pointed to the designated positions on the map.

"Split up?" Tanya inquired.

"Think of it more as setting up a crossfire with the Saurian's caught in the middle."

"NO!" Wildwing barked, making his presence known.

"Wildwing, go back to where ever you have been. I'm taking charge."

"You will NOT put Anna in that kind of danger!"

"Wing, do you really think that the Saurian's will bring her?"

"They said they would."

"Wildwing Wing listen to me, I know that this is hard for you, but trust me." Canard laid a comforting hand on Wing's shoulder.

Wing retched his shoulder away, growling "I did, and this is where I ended up."

"Sport." Wing turned to the calm voice of his father. "Wildwing, listen to Canard. He has more experience in this then you."

"I don't care."

"Wing I know what you're going through."

"How can you?" Wing spun around to face his friend. "You're not a father!"

"Wildwing, of the two of you, Canard is the only one thinking straight. The Saurian's will not bring your daughter. They know that you will attempt to free her. They would not risk that. Just calm down and let Canard lead, like you use to."

Wing shook his head with disapproval, but listened to Canard's plan.

"Duke's going to use his talents to get her, while we keep them busy at the steel mill."

"That's your plan?"

"Part of it."

"What's my part? And I had better not be the decoy this time."

Canard chuckled softly. "Sorry buddy, we are all going to be playing the decoy this time. While Duke and your father break in and free Anna, we will be diverting the Saurian's attention with a frontal assault. My hopes are that we can get them in a crossfire, as you already heard."

"One problem."

"That is?"

"We don't know where they are holding Anna."

"Little Nosedive does," Nosedive said walking into the room with Terry.

"NO! Out of the question."

"Wing," Terry hugged him from behind and laid her head on his shoulder blades. "I'll go with them. Mac will lead them to their hideout and then I'll get him back here in a flash."

"Terry," Wing turned to face her. "It's too risky."

"We have to take a few risks, bro," Nosedive said with a grin.

"This coming from Mr. Throw caution into the wind'." Wing mocked.

"Wing, things will work out, they always do."

Wing thought about what his brother had said. He had a point. Things always did have a way of working themselves out.

"Canard I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"No need in apologizing. It's already forgotten."

"Good. What do you want me to do, I'll do it."

"That's great of you to offer, but what I really need from you is for you and Terry to go do something together. Get some coffee, talk, get a bite to eat, whatever. As a matter of fact, since you both look like hell I suggest a nice nap, after you've eaten. You look like you have lost a lot of weight."

Wing laughed. At least his best friend could still make fun of him at a critical time. Terry coaxed Wing out of the room and they headed to the kitchen for a quick bite to eat and then headed to their room to talk. Wing laid on the bed as Terry gave him an excellent back massage. "Better?"

He mumbled his satisfaction into the pillow, letting his mind wander as his muscles were easing their tension. A question popped into his mind and he voiced it, but the pillow muffled it.

"What?"

"I said, what do we do next?"

Terry cautiously answered his inquiry. "We are going to get Anna back."

"I mean after that. Do we go back to Puckworld or stay here on Earth? If we stay I can support you, but on Puckworld"

"Wildwing, our families are on Puckworld. Puckworld is our home."

"Home is where you choose to make it, Terry. I don't know if I can go back. What about the church and our friends here?"

"What about them?"

"How can we raise our children to be Christians on a world that has no idea who Christ is or what he has done for them?"

"We'll discuss this later, Wing. Right now lets just focus on getting Anna back home."

/ page break /

Canard prepped his troops for the ensuing battle. The plan was simple, and with it Canard hoped to outflank and ambush the Saurians. He had learned a few tricks in the military and he was gambling on them to be of some use in this plan of his. According to the lay of the land Canard was going to have Grin and Tanya stationed nearby as Nosedive and he would be perched across from their position. Wing would go in alone, as per the instructions of the Saurians, to demand for Anna's safe return. The Saurian's had neglected to make their demands earlier; no doubt they would be doing so at the meeting later that day.

While Wing distracted the Saurians' the others would fan out and if the situation got out of hand, Wing would get to safety as the others pinned the Saurian scum with a deadly crossfire. As soon as Duke radioed that he had Anna, they would make a hasty withdrawal. All that was left of the master plan was to inform Wildwing his role in the grand scheme.

The dreaded hour approached and Canard sought out Wing. He found him asleep with his arm wrapped around Terry, whom slumbered softly next to him. Canard smiled; at least the pair had gotten some sleep. That would keep them fresh for the task at hand. Canard woke Terry first. "It's time," he whispered. Terry blinked her sleep away and sat up. Her movements had not disturbed Wing, who was in a deep sleep.

"Go ahead, wake him."

"Do I have to? He hasn't slept in days."

"He'll get plenty of rest after we get Anna back. We need him more right now."

Begrudgingly, Terry massaged Wing's shoulders with a gentle shake. He did not wake easily. She had to practically slap him hard across the face, splash him with water, use a blow horn in his ear, and jump on him to wake him.

"Wake up sun shine," Canard smirked. His expression quickly changed to his serious exterior. "Time to go."

Wing wiped his eyes and asked, "what's the plan?"

"I'll fill you in on the way. Terry, Duke and George are waiting for you in the hanger with Mac."

Wing watched his wife leave, unconvinced that the risk they were about to undertake was really necessary. Canard whistled, drawing Wing's attention back to reality. "What?"

"You just had to do it. You had to go and cheat on Lei Lei."

"I did not cheat on Leila. And for the record we were never going out."

Canard smiled. "Sure you weren't, just completely hung up on one another. Holding hands when no one was looking."

"We are friends, Canard."

"So are we and I don't see you trying to shimmy up next to me and"

Wildwing threw his pillow at his former team captain. "You're just jealous because I got a great gal."

"Hate to tell you this man, but Lei Lei couldn't wait forever."

"What do you mean?" Wing cocked his head to one side.

Canard cleared his throat. "Well" Nervously Canard shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"Come on, spit it out."

Canard, embarrassed about the fact, scratched at the back of his neck hesitant to speak. "Leila and I well we're kinda married."

"That's great!"

"And we're expecting."

Wing jumped from the bed, astonished by Canard's confession. "Congratulations!"

"Wing, calm down. Right now we have a job to do, we'll celebrate later."

"You're right. Oh and, Canard, I'm sorry."

"What for this time?"

"It looks like you do know what it feels like to be a father."

"Of course I do. I have three other kids with Leila."

"THREE?!" Wing's beak hit the floor as he watched Canard leave the room. If time passed slower on Puckworld then on Earth, then Wing should have been ahead of Canard in children by a long shot!

/ page break /

Duke, George, and Terry each took a duck cycle as the rest of the team took the Migrator. At the stop light of Tolkien Blvd. and Eddings Way, the duck cycles turned left on the latter street as the others kept going north on Tolkien Blvd. Mac sat in front of his grandfather apprehensively, wishing that the adventure were at an end. Visions of Belegurth attacking his father replayed in his mind. Though Wing had survived his first encounter with the saurian, Mac envisioned him suffering mortal wounds and many lost appendages. He was still lost in worry some thought when the duck cycles stopped at a red light. Duke nodded to George and he nodded back. "Okay sweetie, where's your sister?"

Mac nearly jumped out of his feathers at the sound of his grandfather's voice. "I want go home."

George kissed the top of his head as he hugged him tenderly. "You will munchkin as soon as you tell us where Anna's being held captive."

"Left, next light."

Mac directed the older mallards through many twists and turns of back streets and highways. As they drove past a locked gate with ivy growing on the iron bars he pointed at them with a shaking hand. "Anna there."

Duke smiled and nodded his silent acknowledgement. He led the small group to a safe avenue two blocks away to allow George to hand Mac back to Terry, so that he and George could begin the rescue operation. No words were exchanged, but all wished the other good luck in their hearts. George and Duke watched Terry speed off, her hair flying behind her. "Well, here we go." The pair found their way back to the ominous façade of the locked gate.

The place did not hold a warm fuzzy feeling, but dread and fear. There was something that made the saurian race choose terrifying surroundings to intimidate their enemy. Shaking the thought away, the pair parked the bikes in a nearby alley and climbed the eight-foot stone wall. Both sides of the wall were covered with ivy, most of which was dead and brown held together with sticky cobwebs and poisonous spiders. Duke stopped at the top of the wall, flung a spider from his hand, and surveyed the territory. The grounds inside the wall were unkempt. Forests of tall weeds grew in tangles and were tall as small trees. A patchy stone path lead from the locked gate to the door of a run down Victorian house. The path was bordered by dead hedges and littered with dead leaves and weeds peaking up between the cracks. The building did not help make the scene any better. The flowerbeds were entangled with wild roses the thorns outnumbering the flowers fifty to one. Shutters were falling or had rotted off their hinges decades ago with no repair. The windows were shattered long ago and half of the tile roof was missing. The paint was all but chipped and weathered away but in a few spots. "Homey," Duke remarked as George joined him on top of the wall.

"What were you expecting? Yellow daisy's and a perfectly manicured lawn?" George quipped.

"This place makes the Bates Motel look like the Holiday Inn."

"I take that as nothing good."

Duke nodded.

"Let's get my grandbaby out of there and back home where she belongs."

/ page break /

The other ducks were not finding much comfort where they were going. They arrived before the appointed time and set up their operation with ease. Wing paced nervously at the rendezvous point, as he waited for the Saurians to appear. He was not disappointed when they, or should I say, she appeared. "Hello duck." Wing jumped at her vicious callous tone.

"Where's my daughter?"

"With my brother. They will be along shortly. They had to finish up the game they were playing."

"You said you would bring her, unharmed!"

"All in do time. First you must uphold your part of the bargain."

"And that is?"

"As I told you before, when your entrails have strangled you and your lungs have exploded. After your heart is pierced with the very sorrow you inflicted on others."

"What?"

"Let me be more explicit. Your daughter, Anna, will not be freed until your head has been rendered from the neck, on which it sits and decorates my spear beside my throne. I will wear your feathers like a fur coat and your eyes will make a handsome necklace. I will fill your entrails with the blood and meat of your wife and friends. Then I will feast on them and suck on your bones. I will use your wishbone to pick my teeth. Then I'll kill your precious Anna, just to stop her crying. She has such a sweet sob as she wails all night seeking protection from a useless god."

"Why you!" Wing exploded. "Don't you _DARE_ belittle my God!"

Belegurth began to laugh a menacing, trembling laugh. With her head thrown back the noise reverberated off the walls of the steel mills buildings and the ground trembled beneath Wing's feet. "You are a bigger fool then the brat. No god can save a soulless thing," Belegurth spat.

Wing clenched his fists at his side in an attempt to control his fury. He knew the plan, stall as long as possible, but the way things were going he might end up falling for her taunts. Canard rolled his eyes from where he sat hidden and prayed that Wing would not blow the rouse on an account from this deity he now chose to worship.


	8. Chapter 8

Duke found the scene before him to be a hologram as soon as the inner gate leading to the saurian ship had been disturbed. "Not much better," he heard George mutter under his breath. "To some it's home," Duke shot back.

The two mallards entered the compound and stealthily found Anna's prison cell. Duke opened her cell in record setting time, but something was a miss. It all seemed too easy. George stepped into the cell and looked around for Anna. He found her curled in a tight ball in a corner in the driest area available. With that said, she was forced to lie in a pool of stagnant feces filled water. "Anna," George whispered in a sing song voice. Anna opened her eyes and turned to his soft kind voice. "Ready to go home?"

"Daddy?"

"No, grandpa," George smiled. He was already accustomed to the new name.

"Where's Daddy?"

"Stopping the saurians, come on lets get you home." Anna clambered to her feet and rushed into George's arms. She softly said a prayer of thanks as her grandfather cradled her close. To George it was like he was holding one of his boys all over again. How he missed those days.

/ page break /

Belegurth wasted no time in implementing her scheme. She struck out, without warning, with her clawed hand in a great arc. Wing jumped back, relying on his quick goaltending skills to dodge the assault. In his haste he threw his hand up to maintain his balance. Belegurth's longest claw caught Wing's arm and sliced through his flesh, almost ripping the appendage off.

The force applied to Wing's arm forced him to spin around, exposing his back to the saurian. He lost his footing and fell face first to the ground. He tried to push himself up, but the pain enflaming his left arm forced him to remain plastered to the dirt. Belegurth roared her victory, towering over her prey. "I feast!"

"Not so fast scale belly," Canard retorted standing up. He unleashed a barrage of blasts from his puck launcher, as did Tanya and Grin. Nosedive joined in the combat as soon as he saw Wing roll to safety. The plan had worked as calculated, but there was one thing Canard had failed to foresee. Five dozen hunter drones appeared behind the ducks outposts, surrounding the flanked duck assault.

The ducks attention quickly switched gear. The respective duos turned to dispel and counter act the newest obstacle in Anna's freedom. Wing checked his wound and decided that he was still capable of helping his friends. He rolled over and pushed himself to his knees, only to have his gaze fall upon Belegurth stepping out of a smoke cloud.

"Your friends are fool hearty to sacrifice so many for one."

"Sometimes one is more valuable then all others. Sometimes one is all you need. And as for you"

"Is that a threat?"

Wing cocked his blaster. "Just a promise."

/ page break /

Duke led the retreat, wary in the dark ship. Somehow things didn't feel right. This was too easy. He shook his head, attempting to free his mind and dispel any morbid thoughts. Duke looked over his shoulder to make sure George was close behind. He was, nuzzling Anna and comforting her trembling body. Duke turned his attention back to his path and ran into the chest of Gormegil. The lizard hissed out his noxious breath and laughed his customary gurgling laugh. "I think I will take my lunch to go."

"Not today buddy," Duke jumped back drawing his saber.

Duke's quick reflexes stunned Gormegil, but the moment passed just as quick. "Mmm, you like swords eh, would you like to see mine?"

"Not really."

"I insist." Gormegil drew his blade from its scabbard that was strapped to his back. The blade was long and had serration's that spiraled up the blade length. "Like?"

"Pretty," Duke mocked.

"I designed it myself. I call it by my name, Gormegil, sword of horror." The saurian gripped the hilt and his smile grew as Duke blanched. The pressure that he had exerted on the grip caused the serrated edges to vibrate like a reciprocating saw. Duke's hesitation at the sight had been anticipated by the saurian and desired. He stepped forward gracefully for the first time revealing no outward signs to his deformities. Duke mimicked his step, but in the reverse direction. Gormegil encircled his prey, his steps as graceful as the first. Duke consciously positioned himself between the saurian menace and George and Anna. He could hear the child whimpering and George attempting to sooth her, but he needed to keep his mind focussed on the task at hand, not the ones he was trying to protect.

"I was half expecting the runts father to show. You are not he."

"I'm her uncle."

"No family resemblance. Your mother must be a whore."

"And your mother took an uncultured churl to her bed."

Gormegil laughed at the remark. "Churl, no. Overlord, yes."

It only took Duke a nano second to realize with whom he spoke, but the time was wasted in thought. Gormegil lashed out, brandishing his deadly implement at Duke's neck. Duke ducked just in time to save his neck, but not before he was given a new hairstyle. "Hey! I did not need a trim!"

"Seems I missed a spot. Just below your ears, here let me lower it for you."

Duke jumped back. "No thanks, I like my head where it is."

The insults ceased here. Gormegil wanted blood more then verbal sparring. As Duke and Gormegil were locked in mortal combat George tried to slip away with Anna. His escape was prevented when the door to the chamber closed with a bang and locked itself. "No one leaves while there is blood to be spilt!" Gormegil roared tossing Duke aside. He stepped up to George and blew his hot sulfurous breath at the duck. "You're as ugly as her father."

"Keep your opinions and your fetid breath to yourself."

Duke swung his saber at the saurians exposed back. He was only met with disappointment as his saber did not sink into flesh, but instead brushed past Gormegil's iron plated scaly skin that was thick as tank armor and five times as strong. Gormegil slowly turned to face his advisory, gloating over the duck. "Now that wasn't very nice."

Duke looked at his saber; surprised to see it dulled and bent by the armor plating.

"If you can't play nice" Gormegil grabbed Duke by the throat. "Then you shall not play at all." Gormegil began to squeeze the life out of Duke, but the older mallard refused to surrender. Duke fought against the crushing grip against his windpipe. He tried to pry the pincer fingers from their hold, but it was to no avail.

"George," Duke squeaked. "Get Anna out of here." Duke's saber may have been bend and dulled, but it was all Duke had as a weapon. A faint voice from his past spoke his immeasurable knowledge _anything can be used as a weapon, so long as you know how to use it_. Duke smiled at his mentor's words and struck at the saurian with the tip pointed at his advisory's eyes. Gormegil swatted the blade away with his free hand and clamped down harder on Duke's neck. Duke kicked furiously as he was lifted into the air, yet the grip around his neck never wavered from its destructive task. With one hand holding his saber and the other clutching at his attackers wrist Duke struggled futilely. Soon the world around him became fuzzy as he coughed for air.

George clung to Anna, horrified by the sight before him. Duke was but seven years younger then he and he were helpless to stop this monstrosity. Duke's grip on his saber faltered and the useless weapon fell to the ground from lifeless fingers.

Gormegil glanced over his shoulder and looked at George holding Anna. He made a quick hand motion and the sound of bones cracking echoed through the hallow room. George jumped at the sound and a wave of nausea swept over him. His hopes and dreams of singing his grandchildren to sleep fell from his mind as his life flashed before his eyes.

/ page break /

The battle had been raging for five minutes at the steel mill. Wildwing was locked in hand to hand combat with Belegurth as his friends fended off the hunter drones. Every now and then a blast would get passed and whiz by Wing's head, arm or leg. A few made contact, distracting the goaltender for a split second. Those were the few moments in which Belegurth was able to land a curtail blow. The first one removed Wing's left gauntlet. The next his chest armor. Her final blow was a low blow. She went for his legs and tore a good chunk of flesh out of his leg, crippling him (at the moment) instantly.

Wing screamed in pain, as his deltoids were rendered useless. Belegurth roared her triumph as Wing tried to drag his battered body to safety. He was stopped when Belegurth stepped on his lower legs crushing them into the ground.

Nosedive heard Wing cry out a second time. "Don't look!" Canard ordered. He knew how hard it was. He too wanted to help his friend, but he was very busy with the droids.

"But"

"No! We have to keep them distracted."

"Screw you. Wing needs help."

Nosedive dashed into the open to pull his trademark reckless antics to save the day, as they had always done before. He jumped onto a nearby stack of crates and climbed to the top. A crane hook dangled nearby and he used it as a pendulum to swing over the saurian terror. At the correct angle and projectory, Nosedive let go of the crane hook and landed on Belegurth's back. Wildwing looked up in surprise by the release of his lower appendages. He was even more surprised, no shocked and horrified, to find Nosedive saving his hide. But Wildwing remembered far too well the outcome of the technique. He had scarcely survived his last encounter with this saurian.

"Dive, NO!"

"Run, Wing!"

Belegurth reached over her head and grabbed Nosedive by his collar. As she lifted him over her head as he kicked madly. She proceeded to launch him through the air as she chucked him at Wildwing. The brothers collided and rolled to a stop a foot away. The brothers looked up and found the saurian menace standing victorious over them. They were dead ducks!

"Die duck! Die like your daughter, in fear." Belegurth revealed her deadly scimitar encrusted with the blood of her fallen enemies. She thrust the weapon at Wildwing's chest, but Nosedive jumped in front of his brother. The saurian blade imbedded itself up to the hilt through Nosedive's midsection. Wildwing had crossed his arms across his face to protect against the assault and he was stunned that her strike never befell him. He looked up he found Nosedive in front of him with his arms stretched out to his sides. The curved tip of the scimitar glimmered with fresh blood, Nosedive's blood, from his back.

"Dive, no," Wing whispered as Dive slid from the blade and collapsed into his waiting arms. "Dive, why did you do it?"

"Had to, recklessness," Dive smiled.

Belegurth chortled with amusement as she licked Dive's blood from her blade. "Sweet meat, but will you be as tender as the brat?"

Nosedive blinked beads of sweat from his eyes and attempted to remain conscious as Wildwing pulled him away from Belegurth. He had to save his brother now.

Belegurth raised her scimitar and assumed a fighting stance before swinging at the brother's heads. Her assault was disrupted as pucks exploded against her side.

"Calvary to the rescue!" Canard shouted blasting incessantly at the lizard. Tanya rushed to Dive's aid as Grin and Canard held Belegurth off.

"We have to fall back," Wildwing suggested in a commanding tone.

Tanya nodded her approval.

"No," Dive wheezed. "Keep her distracted till Duke calls."

"Canard!" Wing shouted, ignoring Dive. "We have to get Dive back to the Pond."

Canard nodded over his shoulder, holstering his firearm. General Thunderbeak lifted Nosedive into his arms and made a hasty retreat. Tanya helped Wildwing to his feet and pulled his left arm around her shoulder before leaving the area in a hasty limp. Grin kept Belegurth at bay so his friends could escape. Grin looked over his shoulder to find the others boarding the aerowing. That was the last thing Grin beheld for Belegurth removed his head from his shoulders with her weapon.

The aerowing lifted off and raced back to the Pond. Belegurth roared with furry, but it did not matter. She had lived up to her name, the great death.

/ page break /

George woke from his trance when Gormegil hurled Duke's lifeless form at him. He watched as Duke hit the ground and rolled to a stop against the nearest wall. Anna whimpered and covered her ears. Tears cascaded down her dirt-encrusted face and her face was contorted in agony as Gormegil uttered a whispered spell. It took George a minute to understand the cause of her discomfort. "Leave her alone!"

Gormegil turned his attention and full force of his magical abilities upon him. George hit the ground hard, grasping at his head screaming in agony. The pain was immeasurable, but the images were unbearable. The destruction of Puckworld, watching his family face the sacrificial blood ritual of the Saurian's was too much form him to bear. There was no escape from the visions nor the pain. If he could have killed himself in that moment the torment would still go on till eternity.

Anna blinked at her grandfather as he tossed about on the ground like a flounder out of water. Gormegil stalked forward with his customary limp, muttering the spell over and over again. The incessant repetition kept his prey in relatively one spot and fulfilled his twisted desires.

"Stop!" Anna commanded the lizard, standing up. "Leave my family alone."

Gormegil's fondness for the child had grown in the short time he had known her, but his loyalties to the Saurian race was stronger. "I will end his suffering, little one, and yours." He drew his battle blade and held it ready to strike above his head. He took in a deep breath, closed his eyes and drove the sword downward. The deadly implement never met its intended target. Instead it fell to the ground with Gormegil's hands clenching the hilt. His hands had been sliced off with one clean strike of Duke's saber. The mallard leaned heavily on the wall grasping for breath, yet alive. "As my mentor Jack once said, next time finish the job'." Duke turned to his fellow duck, "George, you okay?"

"Your alive!" George exclaimed, leaning on his elbow, the spell disbanded when Gormegil's concentration was broken.

"Takes more then one lizard with a sword to defeat me. How are you sweet heart?"

"I want Daddy."

"One Papa duck coming up. Let's go."

"Not yet," Gormegil seethed barring their path.

"You can't do anything, you've lost."

"That's what you think," Gormegil spun around, whipping his clubbed, spiked, gnarled tail at the ducks. It connected with Duke's ribs and sent him crashing into the far wall. He stumbled to his feet, but not before Gormegil rammed him like a line backer, pinning him to the wall. Duke turned his face away at the fetid breath blown at him. Gormegil did not care; he was going to bite off Duke's head, revenge for the loss of his hands. His jaw snapped shut and his head thrashed from side to side. He staggered backwards, dropping Duke. His sword protruding from his chest, gleaming with his black blood. George backed away afraid that his effort to save Duke had not been enough. Gormegil glared at the older mallard and began to mutter a spell. Duke grabbed the hilt and squeezed, forcing the serration's to vibrate, cutting Gormegil to pieces from within. He fell to his knees, reciting the incantation of death, but his body failed him as he slumped to the floor dead before the final syllable was uttered. His pleading eyes never left Anna and she noticed a single tear fall from his dead eyes.

With his adversary gone Duke got his team to their feet and led the retreat again. Gormegil's sister was bound to return shortly and he did not want anyone to be there when she did return. He had enough of Saurian's and Dragaunus' spawn for one lifetime.

A few minutes after the ducks vacated the ship Belegurth teleported to the room where her brother had been slain. She looked at his mutilated body with his sword jammed through his back, piercing a heart and lung.

"You idiot! You failed!" She kicked his massive gnarled form, which even in death remained hideous and deformed. The impact with his ribs forced the remaining air within his lungs to expel out his mouth, completing his incantation. The words swirled around her, enacting Gormegil's revenge.

The female saurian's eyes widened as she realized what had transpired. The spell was not meant for the ducks, but for her. Her brother implanted within her fiery soul that of another. He had forced upon her the only death fit to torture her physically and mentally. She would die bearing his spawn, as all female saurians did in child bearing. But the fate of her child was more heinous then hers. The child would starve to death lying in a pool of its mother's life fluids that would spill on its arrival. With Gormegil dead, no one would be present to rear the youngster.

Belegurth clawed at her stomach, trying to rip out the child from within her, but it was to no avail. Her sentence had been cast and her death designated. The line of the great saurian overlords ended with her.

/ page break /

Wildwing paced the infirmary with the aid of a cane as Tanya and Canard worked on Dive. The diversion had not worked and no doubt, Duke, Anna, and his father would die, along with Grin and Nosedive. Wing shuddered at the thought. He couldn't give up hope; not when Dive was still alive and that there was still a chance that the others lived. _My God, my strength, my fortress in the storm, I call upon you in my hour of need. Do not forsake me for my soul finds rest in God alone; my salvation come from him. He alone is my rock and my salvation; he is my fortress, I will never be shaken. I am worn out from calling for help; my throat is parched. My eyes fail, looking for God. Those who hate me outnumber the hairs of my head; many are my enemies without cause, those who seek to destroy me. I am forced to restore what I did not steal. But I pray to you, O Lord, in the time of your favor; in your great love, O God, answer me with your sure salvation. Rescue me from the mire, do not let me sink; deliver me from those who hate me, from the deep waters. Do not let the floodwaters engulf me or the depths swallow me up or the pit close it's mouth over me. Answer me, O Lord, our of the goodness of your love; in your great mercy turn to me. Do not hide your face from your servant; answer me quickly, for I am in trouble. Come near and rescue me; redeem me because of my foes. I am in pain and distress; may your salvation, O God, protect me._

"Wildwing, did you hear me?"

"Huh, what, Tanya?"

"Give me that bottle with local anesthesia."

"Sure."

For once, Nosedive did not fight Tanya as she approached him with the full syringe. He let her perform what was needed to be done to save his life. Wing watched mindlessly. The bandages, blood and gore had lost their effect on him. Wing woke from his trance when the infirmary doors opened. Terry came in carrying their son. He met her halfway shaking his head no; he did not want his son to watch his brother die. "Terry, what are you doing?"

"Anna's home," Mac proclaimed with a wide smile.

The words hit him like the titanic hitting the iceberg. At first it dazed him, then it stung his heart with an icy chill. Then the impossible happened, George, Wildwing's father, appeared holding Anna in his arms.

"A Anna?" Wing's voice quivered on the verge of tears.

"Daddy!"

Wing dropped his cane and scooped his daughter into his arms, thankful that his prayers had been answered. "I missed you." Wing petted her dirty hair and face. She did not reply, instead she rested her head on his shoulder, happy to have her family back. Terry smiled proudly with Mac jumping in her arms. Wing reached around Terry with his free hand and kissed her. The reunion was bitter sweet, for Wing knew what it had cost, a dear friends life and maybe that of his brother's as well.

"Sport?" George asked too afraid to vocalize the question on his mind.

"Dive was hurt in the battle, Dad. Tanya's trying her best. He'll be okay."

Anna wiggled her way out of his arms as Wing insisted on tending to his father and Duke's wounds. When he looked up to pick her up again she had crawled onto the medicom bed and was talking with Dive.

"Hello, Uncle Dive."

"Hey there cutie," Dive reached up and stroked her check.

"Thank you for saving me."

"Anytime. No one messes with my favorite niece."

"I wuv you, Uncle Dive," Anna hugged him as gently as she could.

"I love you too, shorty," Dive winced in pain from the wounds inflicted upon his body.

"Want to know why I didn't give up?"

"Sure."

"Jesus loves me this I know"

"For the Bible tells me so," Dive wheezed, finishing her sentence.

Anna blinked. She didn't think he knew who Jesus was. "Do you believe in Jesus?"

"What?" Dive laughed. "You don't think I've read the Bible? Come on pumpkin, your dad is so into the Christian religion, I had to see for myself why. Of course I believe Jesus is my savior." Anna wept as Dive spoke. He was surprised by her reaction. He had meant to make her smile, not cry. "What's wrong short stuff?"

"Don't die, Uncle Dive."

"Sorry kiddo, I don't think I have much of a choice in the matter. We are all sent to this earth, or should I say into this life, to fulfill God's work. We all have a purpose. Mine has been fulfilled."

"But Dad Take care of Mal and Kelly for me."

"Dive fight it," Wing choked on his tears.

"Tanya can you do me a favor?" Tanya nodded when Dive whispered his request in her ear. "Now I have one last request"

"That is, Ace?"

The room fell silent, waiting for Dive's final request, but his last words had already been spoken. Anna fell across his chest, weeping openly. George took Dive's lifeless hand and squeezed it as he rubbed Anna's back. Duke hugged Tanya; Terry held Mac. Wing stood alone smiling with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Wildwing," Tanya's voice was cracked. "How can you be smiling at a time like this?"

"He is saved." Wing looked to the floor before studying everyone's face carefully. When his gaze fell upon Anna he held his right hand out to her. She jumped off the bed and ran to him and he lifted her onto his hip. "I now know what I have to do." Dive had lied; his purpose in life had not come to pass before he died. It came to pass in the moments just after his death.

Final A/N: You will have to forgive these tears of mine and the runny nose. some horrendous noise placed here Ah much better. Did this story help the first? And just so there are no more cries of injustice; I will write a continuation to this. I have foreseen the aftermath and such and the story is in a relative time space continuum. Don't ask. It has been started, but I'm busy with God's work (his work cannot wait). In time I may get around to finishing it. If you have any constructive criticism or any comments please feel free to leave a review or email. Till the next time I post (which may be a while or maybe not who knows when it's me who's writing) smile, live, laugh, love and God Bless.

Silver Elf Child


End file.
